


Sweater Weather - Grandice

by Anawest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Candice Patton - Freeform, Grant Gustin - Freeform, Grant and Candice, The Flash - Freeform, West-Allen - Freeform, grandice, westallen - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anawest/pseuds/Anawest
Summary: Era o último fim de semana de outono, e em breve o frio insuportável de Vancouver passaria a reinar. Candice não esperava muito daquele sábado a não ser poder descansar da semana exaustiva de trabalho em casa. Mas convites inesperados surgem, e quando eles partem do melhor amigo por quem também se tem uma queda, recusá-los se torna uma tarefa impossível.
Relationships: Grandice - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> A história se passa em 2015  
> Eu espero que gostem, boa leitura!

Grant

Cheguei em casa no fim daquela noite esgotado depois de quatorze horas de gravação. Era fim de Midseason, o que significava que em breve nossas férias de inverno chegariam, mas que também trabalharíamos o dobro pelos próximos dias. Havia dormido tão pouco, e gravado tantas cenas de ação que suspeitava que nem conseguiria esperar o jantar antes de cair na cama.

\- As vezes queria ter a vida de vocês sabiam? - Falei para Jett e Nora que faziam festa por minha chegada. Nos dias mais longos de gravação preferia não levá-los comigo para o set ou eles pirariam naquele trailer presos e sozinhos - prometo que amanhã daremos uma volta, mas agora comam e durmam porquê é o que vou fazer também - repuz a ração em seus potinhos e fui direto para o quarto tomar um banho. 

Chequei o celular no caminho, não ficando muito surpreso por já ter mensagens de Candice ali, vinhamos nos falando tanto nos últimos dias que a sensação era que dividíamos apartamento. A verdade era que nossa aproximação desde meu término com Hannah era nítida, só não tinha certeza se ela via aquilo da mesma forma que eu. Éramos amigos desde que nos conhecemos, a pouco mais de um ano atrás, e quando se tem uma amizade tão forte como a nossa não é difícil se confundir. A linha entre o amor e a amizade é tênue, e as vezes parece nem existir.

\- "Dia insano! Não acredito que vou para cama agora!"

\- "Ainda estou me arrastando pela casa, me perguntando se consigo esperar por uma entrega de comida sem pegar no sono"

\- "Pobre Thomas!" 

Um pequeno vídeo feito naquele momento chegou junto a mensagem. Parte minha achava que sua intenção era me invejar mostrando que tomava um banho de banheira, comendo pizza e tomando vinho, mas minha cabeça, que só soube ver suas pernas em meio aquela espuma de fundo, dizia que aquilo era uma tentativa indireta de me provocar, tinha quase sempre a sensação de que fazia isso ultimamente.

\- "Chego em quinze minutos"

\- "Vou deixar a porta aberta!"

Depois do banho comi uma fruta e fui me deitar, não menti quando disse que não conseguiria esperar a comida chegar, precisava da minha cama. O dia seguinte era sábado, mas mesmo assim seria cheio de trabalho. Conferi a escala de cenas, e alguns email's, antes de acabar me sentindo tentado a entrar no instagram, para o fim mais idiota possível, rever todas as fotos dela pela milésima vez. Aquilo vinha se tornando um hábito tão bobo, me perguntava se Candice me enxergaria como algum tipo de tarado se soubesse disso, e para ser sincero eu mesmo me considerava as vezes.

\- Não me olha com essa cara - falei para Jett deitado ao meu lado. Nora já estava dormindo, mas ele não faria isso até que eu fosse também - eu só entrei para checar se havia algo novo - se ele me entendesse riria de mim - não é como parece eu só... - quase arremessei o celular da cama ao notar que curti uma foto antiga sem querer, queria arrancar meus próprios dedos depois daquilo - inferno! Como pode ser tão fácil cometer esses erros?! - Ela com certeza veria e notaria de primeira o que eu estava fazendo. Como eu era idiota, que jeito péssimo de ser notado - não é tão ruim não é? - Perguntei a ele, encarei a ausência de respostas como um "não" - a foto nem é tão antiga assim e é até bem inocente, pode ser que ela não veja - tentei me convencer - vou ter que curtir fotos antigas do elenco inteiro agora! Ótimo!

(...)

Candice

\- Não! - Gritei com o despertador naquela manhã tanto quanto ele gritava comigo. Só não dava fim a sua existência de escândalos matinais porquê além de despertador, ele era também meu celular.

Me revirei na cama. Eram seis da manhã. Não tinha tempo para absolutamente nada a não ser um banho e café da manhã, isso caso eu me levantasse naquele instante, então ficar deitada encarando o teto como estava não era a melhor decisão. Porém ainda tentava me situar na realidade, eu realmente havia sido interrompida num momento importante, um sonho com ele, dos bons, e meu corpo ainda sofria os efeitos disso. Não queria me levantar, queria voltar a sonhar.

\- Candice! - Era Caity esmurrando a porta do outro lado - é melhor se levantar ou perde a carona!

\- Não ouse me deixar pra trás Lotz, estou tendo uma manhã difícil! - Gritei. Desde que passamos a morar juntas, a algumas semanas, revesávamos todos os dias em que íamos trabalhar no mesmo horário para dirigir, assim não saíriamos com dois carros para o mesmo lugar. O meio ambiente agradecia, e com certeza meu humor também, detestava trânsito.

\- Não existem manhãs fáceis amiga, ainda quer aquela cobertura em Los Angeles de frente para o mar?

\- Claro que sim, onde acha que vamos comemorar seu aniversário de cinquenta anos?!

\- Então se levanta daí que não temos milhões suficientes ainda! - Falou num ultimato - ah, e se repetir alguma outra vez na vida que um dia terei cinquenta anos, eu coloco fogo no seu carro! - Como sempre me arrancou a primeira risada do dia, e saiu dali. As vantagens de dividir apartamento com Caity eram várias, mas seu jeitinho único de me tirar da cama todas as manhãs era minha preferida.

(...)

\- Precisa transar! - Caity deu um gole no café e o devolveu para o porta copos do carro antes de dar partida novamente quando o sinal abriu.

\- Só por que sonhei com ele? - Gargalhei.

\- Não, só porquê faz meses que não tem uma boa noite de sexo, e isso está te matando!

\- Sabia que diria isso! - Revirei os olhos - nem faz tanto tempo assim, e sinceramente, não me faz falta - foi sua vez de gargalhar.

\- Você fantasiou uma noite inteira de sexo baseada em uma mensagem! Tem certeza? - Ela não estava errada, mas eu também não admitiria isso.

\- Não foi só uma mensagem, foi uma mensagem sugestiva! - Comecei a me defender - ele respondeu a foto na banheira com um "chego em quinze minutos", eu respondi isso com "vou deixar a porta aberta" e então minha cabeça acabou criando essa cena inteira dele entrando, tirando a roupa, se juntando a mim na água e...

\- Sem detalhes! Não são nem sete da manhã! - Implorou dando mais um gole no café - quer saber de uma coisa? - Me olhou por um segundo - vocês precisam parar com esses flêrtes dignos de adolescentes e abrir logo o jogo um com o outro. Vão querer ou não ultrapassar a zona da amizade e fazer valer esse tempo todo de tensão sexual?

\- Eu nem sei se ele me quer mesmo, se quisesse já teria rolado algo não é? Porquê da minha parte é tudo óbvio demais, só depende dele - desbloquei a tela do celular começando a checar as mensagens daquele dia - eu quero ele a tanto tempo, tenho estado tão focada nisso, e ele não faz nada!

\- Ele pode ter medo de algo - opinou confusa.

\- Medo de quê? Aquela relação não foi tão importante assim e isso é óbvio, se quisesse partir pra outra partiria - ela concordou - isso é tão irritante, parece que estou presa nisso tentando lê-lo a séculos! Como ele é tão cego? Eu já dei todos os sinais, será que ele realmente não sente atração?

\- Isso você quem tem que me dizer - ela deu de ombros - alguma coisa deve ter te feito começar a investir. O que foi?

\- Eu não sei - pensei um pouco - ele nunca disse nada, nunca deu a entender diretamente que me queria, e pelo que eu sei ele também não tem o hábito de falar de mim pra outras pessoas. 

\- Isso é negativo - afirmou o óbvio.

\- Eu sei - assenti - mas o jeito que ele me olha, desde o começo, como se quisesse me devorar e ao mesmo tempo me dar o mundo, acho que é isso, isso me faz ficar aqui falando dele feito uma idiota. O rosto dele diz tudo.

\- Você não é idiota - riu.

\- Não sei não, parece que vamos passar a vida assim sem dar um passo a frente. 

\- Abra mão de tudo então, você não é do tipo que fica se lamentando por ninguém - ela tinha razão.

\- Eu sei que não sou, mas ele não é qualquer pessoa, ele mexe comigo de formas malucas - com certeza eu parecia uma garota de dezoito anos falando assim - as coisas que eu quero fazer com ele... - fechei os olhos viajando em pensamentos - me fazem duvidar da minha descência, é sério!

\- Você está muito perdida! - Gargalhou.

\- Eu sei disso - suspirei - mas ninguém precisa saber. Para todos os efeitos sou só uma garota solteira que flerta por diversão.

\- Tudo bem, eu não conto que ele balança tanto assim seu pobre coraçãozinho...

\- Ai meu Deus - fui completamente pega de surpresa quando voltei minha atenção ao celular - isso não é o que eu estou pensando é? - Mostrei a tela pra ela, obviamente não pôde olhar tempo o suficiente para entender o que acontecia - Grant ontem a noite quis dar uma de stalker no meu perfil e curtiu uma foto do ano passado. Uma das minhas fotos mais sexys só pra deixar claro! Ele deve estar tão bravo com si mesmo agora - gargalhei só de imaginá-lo desconsertado com o próprio erro - meu Deus, as pessoas estão começando a criar teorias! Preciso ler isso!

\- Talvez esse seja o sinal que esperava sabia? - Parei tudo que fazia para escutá-la - quis dizer que talvez ele tenha curtido exatamente pra te mandar uma mensagem. A mensagem que você queria.

\- Não, isso não é nada a cara dele - neguei rindo - eu adoraria que fosse, mas não é - tinha certeza daquilo de alguma forma - o que só deixa tudo mais divertido pra mim...

\- Vai usar isso pra constranger ele não é? - Ela conhecia bem a amiga que tinha.

\- Só um pouquinho...

(...)

Grant

\- Bom dia Tom! - Candice cumprimentou nosso amigo ao passar por ele na porta da sala de figurino naquela manhã, ele já estava de saída para gravar uma cena, então trocaram apenas um abraço antes dela se livrar da bolsa e vir na minha direção. Seus braços rodearam meu pescoço, ela deixou um beijo no meu rosto e me encarou pelo espelho - bom dia stalker! - Foi dizendo de primeira, era óbvio que veria aquilo logo cedo, era óbvio falaria disso assim que me encontrasse - ainda posso andar pela cidade me sentindo segura, ou você também me vigia na vida real?

\- Não fique convencida, aquilo foi um erro bobo de alguém que procurava uma foto específica - contei a história que vim treinando no caminho. Ela se divertia em mostrar que não acreditava nem um pouco - se lembra daquela nossa foto na primeira comic con?

\- Não podia simplesmente me pedir para te enviar? - Saiu de trás da cadeira e se sentou no meu colo, ainda mantendo as mãos ao redor do meu pescoço. Adorava como sempre mantia as mãos em mim em nossas conversas, e achava que nem percebia tal coisa.

\- Nem pensei nisso - dei de ombros fingindo tranquilidade.

\- Tudo bem - assentiu pronta para se levantar, segurei sua cintura a impedindo.

\- Achou mesmo que fiz de propósito? - Perguntei rindo, buscando deixar ainda mais real minha mentira.

\- A única coisa que eu acho que é que você mente mal - deixou mais um beijo em meu rosto - bom dia Kelly! - Nossa maquiadora entrou - ele é todo seu! - Saiu de perto com o sorriso vitorioso de sempre. Se fosse um jogo ela estaria sempre ganhando.

(...)

\- E então... - Carlos se sentou ao meu lado nos bastidores naquela tarde com um olhar difícil de decifrar no rosto - você e Candice em... - riu malicioso - vi coisas por aí!

\- Uma curtida numa foto? - Balancei negativamente a cabeça - desde quando isso quer dizer alguma coisa? Essa geração é estranha.

\- Realmente nada, mas levando em conta tudo que vejo e escuto por esses corredores aqui, quer dizer muita coisa - tocou meu ombro - finalmente decidiu parar de babar por ela em segredo e essa foi sua tática de paquera?

\- Foi só uma curtida, meu Deus! - Não segurei a risada - por que de repente uma foto é tão importante?

\- Tanto faz cara, não vou julgar você - deu de ombros - e se quer saber, devia investir.

\- Investir nela? Por que faria isso? Acha que ela quer mesmo? - Só notei o quão afobadas aquelas perguntas sairam depois que parei.

\- Você é cego? - Debochou de mim - fala sério, não está mesmo me perguntando isso está? - Não respondi - Ai meu Deus, você está! - Gargalhou.

\- Eu só não tenho certeza se ela quer mesmo ou somos só amigos próximos demais - tentei explicar.

\- Sou amigo dela e ela nunca me olhou daquele jeito - argumentou.

\- Olhou de que jeito? Ela tem um olhar pra mim? - Estava cada vez mais surpreso com os rumos daquela conversa. Uma coisa era suspeitar de que ela estava interessada, outra era ter uma confirmação de um dos nossos amigos de que eu não estava vendo coisas. Candice entrou antes que pudesse responder.

\- Não precisam parar de falar só porquê cheguei - se sentou entre nós dois.

\- Estou mega atrasado para caracterização! - Carlos mentiu saindo logo dali.

Fiquei desconcertado com sua presença depois do que ouvi, mas pra ela estar comigo era tão natural que nem percebia minha falta de jeito. Pegou uma almofada do sofá e colocou no meu colo se deitando ali em seguida. Mais uma coisa nada incomum pra nós dois. Eram incontáveis as horas que passávamos juntos ali, conversando sobre qualquer coisa, ou simplesmente aproveitando o silêncio. Acreditava que o silêncio entre eu e ela era o único que não me incomodava no mundo.

\- Temos dez minutos até a próxima cena, está intimado a fazer carinho no meu cabelo até a hora de ir - avisou fechando os olhos. Parecia cansada, e não a julgaria, depois daquela semana tão cheia e todas aquelas cenas gravadas, também estava exausto. Não falei nada, apenas obedeci seu pedido, ela segurou minha mão livre, devolvendo o carinho ali com as pontas dos dedos - quero tanto que essa semana acabe.

\- Eu também - concordei em um suspiro - só de pensar que ainda temos mais uma semana como essa, antes das férias... Tudo bem se eu chorar?

\- Só queria estar longe daqui, onde o frio ainda não começou, e eu pudesse vestir meu melhor biquíni, tomar sol, cair no mar, tomar sorvete - acho que não existia clima que combinasse mais com ela que aquele. Não era a toa que havia nascido na estação mais quente do ano - por que diabos essa cidade tem que ser tão fria?

\- Esqueci o quanto detesta Vancouver - ri.

\- "Detestar" é forte demais - abriu os olhos me encarando para expor a própria defesa - gosto das pessoas aqui, gosto do meu apartamento com Caity aqui, gosto do meu trabalho, eu só não suporto como está sempre nublado, e o fato de que não posso simplesmente pegar um carro e fugir para Los Angeles quando der vontade.

\- Pode pegar um avião - falei - ah espera! Esqueci que também detesta aviões! - Provoquei a irritando - existe algo que realmente goste Patton?

\- Será? - Abriu um sorriso, seus olhos penetraram os meus por um mínimo segundo, e voltaram a se fechar apreciando o carinho. Entendi onde Carlos quis chegar quando falou do olhar, ele existia, e era tão nítido que não soube como não notei antes.

\- A boa notícia é que em breve vai poder voltar a ser uma garota da Califórnia. Por alguns dias apenas, mas vai.

\- Não queria ter que esperar tanto Thomas, não vê o quanto minha pele pede sol? O quanto minha alma precisa de descanso? Envelheci dez anos nessa semana, preciso recarregar as energias tomando drinks com mini guarda-chuvinhas na frente do mar!

\- Sinto muito - foi tudo que pude dizer segurando uma risada.

\- Tanto faz, já estou acostumada com a crueldade do mundo - se levantou - vamos logo trabalhar, talvez esse dia termine mais rápido assim!

(...)

Candice

\- Corta! - Ouvi o diretor gritar pela última vez na semana, e um alivio enorme me tomou. Se tudo desse certo em algumas horas seríamos apenas eu e minha cama. Mas antes precisava lidar com uma reunião que os produtores inventaram sobre a segunda parte da temporada. Sim, no sábado, e sim todos teríamos que participar.

\- Reunião em cinco minutos, não se esqueçam! - Tom alertou ao deixar o estúdio. Estava empolgado por isso, dirigiria um dos episódios.

\- Bem que eu queria - falei pra mim mesma, mas aparentemente meu stalker estava a trabalho bem no momento. Grant apareceu rindo ao meu lado - não me julgue, é o cansaço falando - tentei me defender.

\- Eu jamais faria isso - me abraçou por trás, fechei os olhos, abraçá-lo era sempre tão bom - inclusive tenho uma sugestão para te ajudar.

\- E o que é? - Perguntei, ele pareceu esperar a última pessoa ali sair.

\- Vou te sequestrar, e levar para Los Angeles, hoje mesmo - falou.

\- Não brinque assim com meus sentimentos - suspirei dramáticamente saindo de seus braços.

\- Não estou brincando, quero mesmo te levar daqui - gargalhei esperando que me acompanhasse, mas não fez isso - vamos fugir de tudo um pouco, como disse que queria.

\- Todo mundo fala de fugir do trabalho o tempo todo, não seja bobo - revirei os olhos não levando nada a sério. 

\- Nem todo mundo tem a sorte de me conhecer Kristina - segurou meus ombros - tem um voo em duas horas, se disser que sim compro agora as passagens - eu estava louca ou ele estava falando mesmo sério? - Vem comigo, eu juro que vai ser demais!

\- Grant... - tomei o caminho para fora - Tom está nos esperando, isso é importante pra ele.

\- Arrumamos uma desculpa qualquer - falou me parando - quero mesmo ir! - Era um convite de verdade, só não estava entendendo absolutamente nada.

\- Por quê? - Agir daquela forma não combinava com ele. Saíamos juntos, tínhamos nossos programas de amigos, mas nada surgindo assim tão de repente, principalmente sendo exclusivo pra nós dois.

\- Não importa - sorriu. Me olhando com aquela cara realmente não importaria, mas fui pega por um medo irracional de repente - vem comigo!

\- Estamos ficando atrasados - segui em frente nitidamente o decepcionando. Não era nada de extrema importância que não pudesse ficar sabendo depois, mas não pegaria bem desaparecer, eu levava tudo a sério demais no trabalho. Parei no meio do caminho, pensei nele, na foto, na forma estranha que agiu a tarde inteira, em Los Angeles, a praia, o clima quente, e também no meu melhor biquíni. Queria tanto aquilo, queria tanto ele, e se fosse esse seu jeito de me dizer que me queria também não podia simplesmente ignorar. Me virei para voltar até ele, mas não precisei, estava parado bem atrás de mim, como se soubesse que minha resposta não havia sido bem pensada. Um sorriso tomou seu rosto sabendo o que eu diria - se eu perder meu emprego a culpa é toda sua Thomas!


	2. Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

Candice

\- Lotz! - Gritei por minha amiga quando ouvi a porta da sala bater. Estava tentando juntar tudo que precisava o mais rápido possível numa mala. Grant havia me deixado em casa, e corrido para seu apartamento, precisava deixar os cachorros com um amigo e pegar algumas coisas, provavelmente não demoraria muito - Caity é sério, corre aqui!

\- O que foi sua maluca? Mal entrei em casa e você já... - aparentemente se chocou com o estado do meu quarto - o que está acontecendo?!

\- Biquíni vermelho, jeans preferido, e o tenis que me deu de aniversário - ditei afobada - me ajuda a encontrar! - Ela obviamente estava mais perdida que eu, precisava explicar - Grant quer me levar para Los Angeles - seus olhos se arregalaram - é, eu sei! É uma longa história, mas por favor me ajuda, ele já vai chegar!

\- Okay - começou a correr como eu de um lado para o outro. A bagunça que eu encontraria quando chegasse me engoliria, mas não era hora para pensar nisso. Não era hora de pensar em nada, ou acabaria perdendo a coragem - o que mais precisa? - Por algum milagre conseguiu encontrar tudo que tinha pedido em segundos. Acho que meu nervosismo não estava me deixando ver nada.

\- Os óculos escuros que roubou semana passada - ela resistiu, já havia os decretado como dela - Caity...

\- Tudo bem! - Foi buscá-los e voltou um minuto depois com mais dois que já nem lembrava que havia pegado - não me olha com essa cara, você tem bom gosto!

\- Eu brigaria com você se não estivesse tão empenhada nisso - coloquei os conjuntos de lingerie que escolhi na bolsa, seu olhar mudou de nada culpado, para malicioso - o que foi?

\- Sabe que vai transar não é? - De onde ela tirava tanta naturalidade pra me dar uma informação dessas?

\- Não vou - neguei me fazendo de sonsa.

\- Você vai...

\- Não vou não!

\- Você vai! - Tirou tudo da bolsa - escolha outras!

\- Caity, eu estou atrasada!

\- Escolha outras e depois me agradeça! - Me olhou de cima a baixo, havia saído do banho a pouco tempo, nem tive tempo de colocar a roupa ainda - troque essa também.

\- Mas é linda! Azul claro, quem não gosta de azul claro? - Sua cara me deu a resposta que precisava - seu plano é me enloquecer antes mesmo que eu vá?

\- Meu plano é enlouquecer Grant quando ele tirar sua roupa mais tarde - riu como se não significasse nada demais.

\- Como tem tanta certeza que algo assim vai acontecer? É uma viagem de amigos!

\- Ótimo, vou arrumar minhas coisas e vocês me levam também. Pode ser? - Entendi seu ponto - troca isso, e se veste. Eu cuido do resto - meu telefone tocou, ela o pegou pra mim - é ele.

\- Não estou pronta! - Entrei em desespero outra vez - atende, diz que...

\- Oi Grant! É a Caity - me afastou gesticulando pra que fosse logo me vestir - ela ainda está de lingerie pelo quarto acredita? - Lhe lancei um olhar incrédulo - quer subir? Eu preparo um café enquanto ela decide se quer ir vestida ou não - riu por algo que ele falou, tentei me aproximar para escutar, mas fui empurrada outra vez - por que acha que divido apartamento com ela?

\- O que ele disse? - Insisti me consumindo de curiosidade - do que estão falando?

\- Não é nada, só Candice me enlouquecendo - me atirou a calça jeans - acho que é ciúmes - passei o dedo pelo pescoço a ameaçando de morte, o que só a fez rir mais - como "de quem?" Não sou eu quem está sequestrando ela. Inclusive Sr. Gustin, quais são suas inten... - tomei o celular de sua mão.

\- Oi Grant, estou um pouquinho enrrolada aqui, se importa de esperar mais dez minutos? - Perguntei indo direto ao ponto - se quiser subir e esperar.

\- Como eu disse pra sua colega de quarto extremamente sortuda, não vou subir, estamos sem tempo. Fico aqui embaixo e pesso um taxi okay?

\- Tudo bem, até mais! - Desliguei e ataquei Caity com um travesseiro - eu mato você!

\- O que foi? Estou facilitando as coisas pra vocês! - Infelizmente era muito boa em se esquivar da minha fúria - não sentiu a ansiedade dele do outro lado?! - Tomou o travesseiro das minhas mãos.

\- Ele estava mesmo nervoso não é? - Parei para pensar naquilo - por que estava nervoso? Será que isso significa mesmo que...

\- Que vão transar? É significa! - Falou sem paciência - agora vai logo se vestir, não aguento mais ver essa sua cara de desespero, Grant que lide com isso!

\- Caity, não sei mais se quero ir... - estava obedecendo sua ordem enquanto ela voltava a cuidar da mala, mas não sabia exatamente se ainda teria coragem para ir em frente. Saber que ele já me esperava me deixava ainda mais agoniada.

\- Como não? Não pira Kristina - revirou os olhos - eu não quis dizer que a única coisa que ele quer é isso.

\- Não é esse o problema, é que eu realmente posso estar estragando as coisas. Se um de nós não estiver com as mesmas intenções que o outro isso pode...

\- Candice, pega essa mala e entra naquele taxi antes que eu vá no seu lugar! - Exigiu me interrompendo - fala sério, essa é a chance que sempre quis, com o cara que sempre quis. Desde quando é tão medrosa? Tem quinze anos?

\- Não fica brava comigo - fiz drama - gosto mesmo dele Caity...

\- Mais um motivo para não deixar de arriscar - se aproximou e pegou meus ombros - vai lá e vê no que isso vai dar, se der certo serei sua dama de honra, se der errado me dá o endereço dele e eu coloco fogo na casa - me arrancou uma risada acabando por me convencer - agora corre que já se passou metade do tempo que pediu!

Ela terminou de juntar tudo que eu precisava em tempo recorde. Felizmente para dois dias não era necessário mais que o básico, mas ainda assim a maluca revirou todo meu closet checando se não faltava nada importante. Fiquei pronta ao mesmo tempo que levou minha mala para porta, e me despedi de Beezlee pedindo que me desejasse sorte. Não que ele tenha desfeito sua cara mal humorada, mas ganhei uma lambida no rosto, o que considerei positivo.

\- Me liga assim que chegar - ela instruiu.

\- Pode deixar - a abracei, e trocamos nosso selinho da sorte.

\- Eu te amo! Lembra do nosso lema?

\- "Faça muita besteira, mas nunca um bebê!" - Repeti - Amo você! - Acenei indo logo. Caity já havia chamado o elevador, então apenas apertei para o térreo e sofri numa agonia sem igual até vê-lo a minha espera no hall de entrada.

\- Sempre pontual não é? - Grant falou com ironia ao me ver.

\- A idéia de viajar de última hora foi sua - deixamos o prédio.

\- Tudo bem, ainda temos tempo - pegou minha bolsa e abriu a porta pra mim. Cavalheirismo não era algo que me encantava, mas ele parecia ser gentil com tanta naturalidade que se tornava mega fofo.

Entramos no carro e não trocamos uma palavra sequer no caminho. Toda minha ansiedade pareceu sumir só de estar por perto, eu amava tanto como era simples me sentir bem com ele.

\- Trouxe óculos escuros? - Perguntou quando estávamos próximos de parar no aeroporto.

\- Estão aqui - os tirei da bolsa.

\- É só que é melhor os fugitivos não aparecerem juntos no aeroporto logo depois de ignorarem uma reunião de trabalho - explicou. Estava mesmo certo, nesses momentos, onde a última coisa que queríamos era ser vistos, sempre surgia alguém com uma câmera.

\- Desculpa, eu me esqueci que estou viajando com uma super estrela - ele riu puxando o capuz do meu moletom para minha cabeça com cuidado.

\- Amo como tenta fingir que sua vida também não está mudando - apertou minha bochecha, detestava que fizesse isso, e era exatamente por isso que sempre fazia.

\- O que posso dizer Thomas? Sou só uma garota do Texas descobrindo o mundo - dei de ombros.

\- Vão descer? - O taxista perguntou. Me dei conta que já havia parado a um bom tempo e nem percebemos.

\- Claro, me desculpe... - Grant ficou extremamente vermelho e se apressou em pagá-lo. Pegamos nossas coisas e ele se certificou de colocar os óculos e o capuz também antes de entrarmos.

\- Me sinto uma criminosa - sussurrei o seguindo. Já estava escurecendo, e o frio de Vancouver dava suas caras com a fúria de sempre.

\- Por que está sussurrando? - Perguntou baixinho também.

\- Pra deixar o crime mais real.

Embarcamos sem nenhum atraso, e sem sermos notados até onde eu sabia. O avião não estava muito cheio, e Grant escolheu bem nossas poutronas o que nos garantiu privacidade. Ele riu enquanto pode do meu nervosismo para decolar, e assim que estávamos no alto pediu uma taça de vinho pra mim.

\- Já vai começar a me embebedar? - Provoquei tentando constrangê-lo e consegui, isso estava sendo mais fácil que nunca naquele dia - achei que iríamos ao menos chegar na sua casa antes disso.

\- Sou só um bom amigo que sabe que uma taça de vinho já te deixa caindo de sono, assim vai dormindo daqui lá e não morre de ansiedade - explicou.

\- Primeiro: não tenho tanto medo, só acho que se não fomos feitos com asas é porquê não era para darmos uma de espertões e sair inventando formas de voar por ai - comecei a me defender - segundo: eu não costumo dormir em aviões. Acha que vou querer estar desacordada se ele decidir cair, explodir, ou sei lá? Fora que não sei, você pode me fotografar fazendo careta ou algo do tipo.

\- Poxa, você morre de medo! - Gargalhou.

\- Eu não... - ele conseguiu mesmo me irritar - não vou discutir com você Thomas! - Virei de vez o vinho.

\- Ei, é sério - aparentemente se cansou de tirar sarro de mim - sei que está exausta, pode dormir, se algo der errado eu te acordo, e não vou te fotografar, a menos que durma de boca aberta. Você dorme?

\- Não, eu não durmo de boca aberta - revirei os olhos teatralmente - não vai dormir também?

\- Não, eu não estou com sono - não sabia se acreditava muito nisso - posso vigiar tudo até lá, serei o primeiro a gritar se algo começar a dar errado. Vá em frente, durma! Confie em mim!

\- Tem certeza? - Hesitei.

\- Claro que tenho - me ofereceu seu colo - vou assistir um filme, ouvir música ou sei lá.

\- Tudo bem... - passei seu braço por meus ombros e me acomodei perto dele colocando um tapa olhos. 

\- Ursinhos? - Riu da estampa.

\- Foi Caity quem comprou, shiu!

(...)

Grant

Eu menti, estava cansado, sabia que estava cansado, e mesmo assim disse que não dormiria, e dormi. Se teve uma coisa que fiz naquelas duas horas de voo foi dormir. O plano era simples, ficaria acordado, e ela me acharia o cara mais legal do mundo por escolher não dormir por ela, e ai ganharia ao menos uns cem pontos na escala que eu mesmo criei para aquele fim de semana. Mas falhei terrivelmente, e no momento que Candice notasse...

Despertei no momento da aterrizagem, ela ainda usava o tapa olhos, num sono confortável aparentemente, então a tirei dos meus braços com cuidado, e usei meu celular de espelho para estar ao menos apresentável, na tentativa mais estúpida possível de não ser pego e manter ao menos metade dos pontos imaginários.

\- Nem tente... - ela bocejou despertando e destapou os olhos - pegou no sono antes de mim sabia?

\- Não, eu estava só cochilando! - Menti descaradamente - acha mesmo que dormiria depois de te fazer confiar em mim e descansar? - Por que todo meu talento para atuação sumia na frente dela?

\- Você dormiu sim! - Obviamente não cairia nessa - eu confiei em você! E se o avião pegasse fogo em?

\- Ver o avião pegar fogo não livraria vocês da morte - a aeromoça que passava entrou na conversa - os cintos, por favor! - Aparentemente aquele não havia sido o único aviso.

\- Mas não me deixar morrer queimada enquanto durmo seria coisa de um bom amigo não é?! - Argumentou travando o cinto - é a segunda mentira hoje!

\- Vai voltar mesmo com essa história da foto? - Ri incrédulo - você é tão convencida! Meu Deus!

\- E você é um belo mentiroso! - Insistiu - virou um dos meus exs da noite para o dia? Que canalha, eu achei que você fosse diferente! - Sempre se divertia tanto me tirando do sério.

\- Eu jamais seria o seu ex - na minha cabeça a frase fez bem mais sentido - só quis dizer que... - ela riu se divertindo ainda mais com meu desconforto - vai mesmo ficar brava por isso? Me desculpa por dormir - Retomei o assunto - Candice... - cruzou os braços fingindo não me ouvir - estou viajando com uma garotinha de dez anos?

(...)

Candice me disse uma vez que nunca ficava brava comigo de verdade, mas haviam duas coisas que me faziam perder a cabeça: a possibilidade de deixar Candice nervosa, e ver Candice nervosa. Então sim, me preocupei de verdade se foi idiota demais da minha parte dormir. Queria tanto que tudo corresse bem nesse tempo juntos.

\- Acha que consigo um quarto de hotel por aqui? - Estávamos finalmente em frente ao meu prédio quando ela quebrou o silêncio. Meu coração literalmente errou uma batida - Grant, é brincadeira! - Riu da minha cara que com certeza denunciava meu susto - não fiquei zangada de verdade, relaxa! - Apertou meus ombros tentando aliviar a tensão ali - olha ao redor, respira, estamos em Los Angeles!

\- Estamos em Los Angeles! - A puxei para um abraço.

\- Era tudo que precisava, obrigada - levantou a cabeça somente o suficiente para me encarar.

\- Não foi nada. Nem colocou seu melhor biquíni ainda e foi tomar o sol que tanto queria.

\- Mas graças a você me arrastar para outro país de uma hora para outra, vou poder fazer isso amanhã - tomou certa distância - agora, não ache isso estranho... - tirou o suéter - finalmente!

\- Vem logo antes que algum vizinho apareça e ache que estou acompanhado por uma louca! - Peguei sua mão e a puxei para dentro do prédio.

\- Estão dando uma festa no seu andar? - Candice reparou no barulho do lado de fora ao mesmo tempo que eu quando o elevador parou. 

\- Só tem idosos no meu... - as portas se abriram - eu mato o Tyler! - Corri para o apartamento e nem precisei ter o trabalho de abrir a porta, um casal que estava lá dentro saiu nos dando passagem. Eu nunca havia os visto na vida.

\- Grant?! - Meu irmão notou minha chegada mesmo em meio a todas aquelas pessoas na sala e veio em nossa direção. Eu era o homem mais azarado da terra, era isso! - Não sabia que viria para casa hoje, e ainda com... Candice não é? Bom te conhecer!

\- Oi Tyler! - Sorriu claramente confusa ao cumprimentá-lo - dando uma festa?

\- Não ele não está! - Falei me segurando para não matá-lo ali mesmo.

\- Olha me desculpa, seu apartamento é bem maior que o meu, e queria muito me reunir com uns amigos - explicou como se ajudasse em algo.

\- Reunião? Tem umas trinta pessoas aqui!

\- Eu já disse, não sabia que viria, e se tivesse avisado você não deixaria!

\- Claro que não, eu nem conheço essas pessoas Tyler! - Respirei fundo - você tem uma hora para tirá-los daqui e limpar minha casa! - Exigi tentando não parecer nervoso demais para Candice, era uma péssima forma de começar nossa viagem.

\- Grant, isso é sério? Não pode... - foi interrompido pelo barulho de copos caindo atrás de nós. Pedi a todas as forças do universo que a atingida não fosse ela, mas me virei e Candice estava ensopada por alguma bebida verde.

\- Me desculpa! - O amigo dele pediu tentando lidar com a bagunça que fez. Minha vontade era esganá-lo.

\- Está tudo bem eu... - notei uma melancolia incomum tomar seu rosto, mesmo que tentasse esconder - é meu jeans preferido, posso só...

\- Ai meu Deus, vem comigo, vamos dar um jeito! - Tirei ela logo dali levando para meu quarto. 

A porta mal se fechou e ela se despiu tão apressada que pareceu que sua vida dependia daquilo. Não tive tempo para me virar, e na verdade nem tentei, foi impossível ignorar seu corpo na minha frente. Eu era mesmo um pervertido sem salvação, que vergonha.

\- Sabe mesmo o que fazer? - Se virou me entregando a calça. Finalmente desviei o olhar para o tecido manchado.

\- Tem... - minha voz falhou de vergonha, nunca na vida uma mulher de lingerie na minha frente me deixou tão perdido, me senti de volta aos dezoito - tem armário no banheiro... quero dizer, toalha! Tem toalha no armário do banheiro, pode tomar um banho. Eu não vou deixar manchar - garanti.

\- Obrigada! - Sorriu aliviada seguindo meu conselho. Juro que queria dizer que não continuei a espiar enquanto se afastava, mas é, eu continuei sim.

(...)

Candice

\- Caity! Eu cheguei estamos no apartamento dele - contei assim que ela atendeu minha chamada. Estava ligando do banheiro, precisava contar do desastre que foram meus primeiros minutos na cidade.

\- Ótimo, já estava preocupada você não...

\- Tirei a roupa Lotz, na frente dele! - Interrompi nervosa.

\- Sua safada! Você foi direta demais nisso. Não rolou nem um jantar antes? - Entendeu tudo errado.

\- Não foi pra isso! - Não segurei a risada - o irmão dele está dando uma festa aqui, algum louco sujou minha calça com bebida e...

\- Você surtou - deduziu.

\- É eu surtei! Fomos pro quarto dele e adivinha o que eu fiz? Tirei toda a roupa em um segundo! - Gargalhou do outro lado - não tem graça!

\- Óbvio que tem Kristinna! Ele nem precisou encostar em você pra te despir! - Sabia que aquilo lhe renderia risadas por séculos.

\- Ele deve me achar uma oferecida agora! - Não quis nem acreditar que aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido - oferecida e fútil, surtei por um jeans!

\- Não foi qualquer jeans, aquela calça é tudo - tentou ajudar.

\- Tanto faz - suspirei - tenho que ir, ele já deve ter terminado de matar o irmão.

\- Depois me conta tudo, e tenta ficar vestida!

\- Não garanto nada!

Desliguei e deixei o banheiro. Felizmente Grant não estava no quarto, então pude escolher uma roupa sem ter que desfilar em sua frente de toalha. Me troquei e esperei por ele ali mesmo. O barulho do lado de fora era insuportável, e eu com certeza não tinha clima nenhum para festa agora, então não passaria daquela porta.

Passeei pelo cômodo. Grant tinha muito bom gosto, suas coisas eram tão bem organizadas e interessantes, desde os livros, até os discos antigos na estante que aparentemente colecionava. Olhei alguns títulos, e acabei encontrando um álbum de fotos. Peguei e me sentei na cama para folhear. Ele aparentemente foi a criança mais fofa e levada do mundo.

\- Sua roupa vai ficar bem - tomei um susto quando entrou.

\- Jura? - Não escondi meu alivio - não me ache a garota mais fútil do mundo, é só que aquele jeans é simplesmente...

\- Ei, eu tenho uma irmã se lembra? - Se sentou do meu lado - derramei esmalte na calça preferida dela na adolescência e ela quase me arranca os olhos. Achar o jeans perfeito pra vocês é como achar o cara perfeito.

\- Felizmente tive essa sorte.

\- O cara perfeito? - Por que parecia que tudo que eu falava naquele dia vinha o assustando tanto? 

\- Estamos falando da calça - gargalhei - mas, esmalte? Que história é essa?

\- Tyler tinha feito besteira e colocado a culpa em nós dois também. Pegamos os esmaltes da mamãe e fomos nos vingar pintando os posteres do quarto dele - explicou.

\- E foi assim que quase terminou sem esses olhinhos lindos! - Coloquei a mão em seu rosto - pobre Thomas - ele riu sem desviar o olhar do meu, parecendo querer estar mais perto, minha barriga gelou por um segundo, quase achei que se aproveitaria da proximidade pra me beijar, mas disfarçou direcionando o olhar para o álbum em meu colo.

\- Meu baile de formatura - apontou uma foto com uma garota - a primeira vez na vida que alguém aceitou dançar comigo.

\- Quem diria que hoje as mulheres fariam fila não é? - Brinquei.

\- Não tem mais graça dançar hoje em dia.

\- Não?

\- Não - assentiu - ninguém mais dança assim, agarrado, sentindo aquele frio na barriga por ter a cintura garota que gosta nas mãos, e o nariz de alguém em seu pescoço - acabei rindo - é sério, as pessoas perderam um dos hábitos mais adoráveis. Gosto como qualquer jovem de música agitada, o calor de uma boate lotada e o clima excitante, mas isso é algo que realmente não deveríamos ter deixado envelhecer.

\- Quer comer batata frita? - Perguntei tendo uma ideia boba.

\- Sempre!

(...)

Grant

\- Então, vai me levar pra onde? - Entreguei as chaves do carro de Tyler para Candice, ele decidiu nos emprestar como pedido de desculpas, e jurou não estarem mais lá quando chegassemos. Só esperava que tudo não estivesse uma bagunça.

\- Um lugar que vende batatas fritas ora! - Entrou no carro. 

\- Muito obrigada, isso reduz minha lista para apenas oitenta porcento dos restaurantes de Los Angeles - ironizei.

\- Não seja tão ansioso, eu não perguntei o porquê de me trazer aqui, perguntei? - Abri a boca para responder - cala a boca, e escolhe uma música, é bem longe daqui.

\- O que quer escutar? - Liguei o rádio e conectei ao meu celular. Ela deu partida.

\- Algo que combine com isso, a estrada, a velocidade, o vento. Me surpreenda!

Torcia pra que fosse uma boa motorista já que acelerou o carro uns quarenta quilômetros por hora a mais do que a estrada nos permitia. O vento entrou forte pelas janelas, batendo contra os nossos rostos, trazendo aquele clima que só quem dirigia pelas estradas da Califórnia poderia entender. 

Ela era tão linda, suspeitava que aqueles cachos voando com o vento se tornaram minha mais nova fraqueza. Tudo em seu rosto era tão harmônico e feliz, desde a expressão de liberdade, até a confiança em cada manobra na pista. Como eu fazia para simplesmente parar de olhar?

\- O que está esperando? - Me pegou observando.

\- Também não faço a menor ideia... 

Ela deu um sorriso presunçoso e desviou o olhar de volta para pista. Algo me dizia que sabia muito bem o efeito que tinha sobre mim, mas gostava de fingir pra si mesma que não. Seguia perdendo pra ela, e ela era tão boa jogadora que nem notava.

(...)

\- Meu Deus! Acho que vou ter um colapso sensorial... - ainda tentava acreditar que existiam mesmo batatas tão incríveis no mundo e que elas estavam bem na minha frente - como você descobriu esse lugar? Como o universo não sabe disso?

\- Eu guardei ele só pra mim até hoje - ela admitiu como se não significasse nada, colocando mais uma batata coberta de queijo na boca - morro de medo que saibam sobre essas batatas e aumentem a procura, fazendo a qualidade baixar.

\- Egoísta... - acusei roubando seu prato. Havia cometido o erro de pedir as minhas sem queijo, mesmo ela tendo avisado que me arrependeria.

\- Esperta, eu diria - deu um tapa na minha mão - esse lugar é o meu preferido na cidade, e o encontrei por puro acaso.

Nós dirigimos mais de quarenta minutos para o sul de Los Angeles até aquele pequeno restaurante escondido no meio do nada. Nunca havia estado na região, e me culpava muito por isso agora, perdi aquelas batatas por anos.

\- Me conta como - dei um gole na bebida a qual me obrigou a pedir e nem sabia o nome. Com certeza era forte demais pra ser vendida num local normalmente frequentado por idosos, e com certeza eu não deveria estar no segundo copo - tem que ser uma história e tanto, aposto que é.

\- Não crie expectativas - alertou se recostando na poutrona - só fiz confusão com o GPS num dia de chuva em que tinha um teste. Acabei perdida, com fome e sem emprego, aqui nos arredores, então entrei e pedi a primeira coisa que vi na minha frente - apontou o próprio prato - essas maravilhas...

\- Desde então não para de vir? - Supus.

\- Na verdade é a quarta vez. Eu só venho quando quero comer num lugar onde não me reconheçam e possa ficar sozinha. Idosos não assistem The Flash.

Tudo era um pouco antiquado no estabelecimento, e aquilo nem sequer parecia ser intencional. Música boa tocava de fundo o tempo todo, e as pessoas nos atendiam como se fôssemos da família. Noventa e nove porcento dos clientes eram idosos, e o outro um porcento se tratava de Candice e eu. Era de se esperar que estivesse deslocado, mas a muito tempo não me sentia tão confortável em público assim.

\- É maluco o que nossas vidas viraram não é? - Ela concordou - num dia sou o cara que faz mil testes por mês, no outro sou o Flash, e crianças me param a cada dez minutos.

\- Pra você ver que tudo é uma questão de tempo - deu de ombros - posso te ver levando um Óscar pra casa daqui uns anos.

\- E quanto a você? - Me irritava um pouco o fato dela nunca falar de si mesma no futuro.

\- Quem sabe? Pode ser - brincou com os talheres na mesa - ou um Nobel da Paz - rimos.

\- Uma atriz ganhando o Nobel da Paz?

\- Não preciso ser só "Candice Patton a atriz", posso decidir virar médica amanhã de manhã - não sei o porquê de nada soar realmente como brincadeira. Tinha mesmo a sensação de que se ela decidisse virar até mesmo uma astronauta viraria, e seria a melhor deles.

\- Você ficaria bem... - pensei alto demais - bem de jaleco - me retratei.

\- Bem o quê? Não era isso que ia dizer! - Me atirou um guardanapo - termina!

\- Não ia dizer nada! Para com isso! - Lhe atirei de volta.

\- Ele ia dizer bem sexy - um senhor risonho atrás de nós apareceu nos espiando sobre a poutrona. Acho que ele e a esposa estavam ali o tempo todo nos ouvindo.

\- Não eu não... - fiquei nervoso de repente, Candice começou a rir.

\- Qual o problema com esses jovens? Não pode dizer a sua namorada que acha ela bonita? - Foi a vez da esposa dele interferir.

\- Não! Não somos namorados! Nós só... - Candice e eu tentávamos explicar desconsertados. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes dissemos isso, mas dessa vez pareceu gerar um constrangimento ainda pior - amigos! Somos amigos!

\- Deixa eles meu bem - ele a tirou dali - já deu pra ver que não fazem ideia do que estão fazendo - fingimos não ouvir aquilo. Felizmente a música ficou mais alta, as pessoas começaram a se levantarem com eles - vão dançar também, ou você tem tanto medo dela que não tem coragem de chamar? - Ele estava mesmo debochando de mim? Na minha cara? Ou melhor, na frente dela?

\- Não se preocupe, trouxe ele exatamente por isso! - Candice me puxou pela mão e os seguiu.

\- O que é isso?

\- Acho que esse é o último lugar de Los Angeles onde ainda dançam juntos. Todas as noites de sábado aumentam o som e deixam os idosos se divertirem um pouquinho - ela parou na minha frente - já que tem a mentalidade de um velhinho, pode matar sua saudade dos tais bons tempos comigo então - colocou minhas mãos em sua cintura.

\- Dirigiu quarenta minutos pra fazer isso por mim?

\- Não mesmo - revirou os olhos - vim pelas batatas.

\- Claro que veio - segurei mais firme sua cintura mantendo seu corpo junto ao meu, e começamos a nos balançar no ritmo. 

Seus braços envolveram meu pescoço, ela fez questão de esfregar o nariz ali me causando cócegas. Ri me contorcendo e a encarei, uma de minhas mãos correram por suas costas, ela tentou esconder o fato de que se arrepiou com isso, e seguiu sem desviar os olhos dos meus. Parecia saber como eu amava aqueles olhos, e amava sua boca, amava nossa diferença de altura, e como suas mãos eram quentes, amava seu perfume, amava o contraste de sua pele com a blusa vermelha estampada, amava os shorts de cintura alta, seu tênis tropeçando nos meus pés, e seu corpo tão perto. Meu Deus, não era logicamente possível que alguém pudesse mexer tanto assim com outra pessoa.

(...)

Candice

\- O que foi? - Me cansei de tentar adivinhar o que ele pensava me olhando daquela forma enquanto dançávamos. Tinha a sensação de que queria dizer ou fazer algo, mas que jamais se arriscaria nisso.

\- Você... - riu - só é linda demais.

\- Para com isso - o abracei mais forte deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro, evitando olhar seus olhos - não vai conseguir me constranger e deixar esse momento ainda mais clichê.

\- Qual seu problema com clichês? - Me fez voltar a encará-lo.

\- Detesto todos eles - sussurrei perigosamente perto demais de sua boca.

\- É uma pena... 

Também detestava me sentir daquela forma. Acho que todo mundo experimentou ou vai experimentar ao menos uma vez na vida a sensação. Ter a boca da pessoa que mais deseja quase colada a sua, os olhos se fitando, as borboletas tomando o estômago desenfreadamente, as respirações pesando, toda aquela vontade acumulada, e mesmo assim não conseguir avançar, não conseguir decidir se o risco de perdê-la vale esse beijo, não conseguir ter certeza se é isso que ela quer também, não conseguir cruzar a linha.

Como eu detestava a linha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estejam gostando ❤


	3. Parte 3

Candice

\- Você dançou com umas sete delas! - Falava para Grant enquanto deixávamos o restaurante no fim de noite. Digamos que alguma das senhoras lá se sentiu encorajada a tirá-lo de mim para uma dança, e depois disso várias outras apareceram. Ele sendo o cavalheiro que era não negou nada a nenhuma delas. Eu deveria tentar esconder, mas aquilo me deixou tão encantada, ele era um fofo sendo o galã da terceira idade.

\- Nunca fui tão desejado - rimos - elas são tão adoráveis e ficaram tão felizes.

\- Não é toda noite que Grant Gustin te tira pra dançar não é mesmo? - Me encostei no carro e ele parou na minha frente destravando as portas - foi muito divertido.

\- Seria mais se eu pudesse ter pago a conta - reclamou mais uma vez - ao menos metade.

\- Pagou minha passagem contra minha vontade, vai me hospedar na sua casa e ainda vai vir dar uma de macho alfa e discutir pela conta? - Cruzei os braços erguendo o rosto como se o enfrentasse - decepcionante Thomas...

\- Mil perdões Miss Independent, eu me esqueço que detesta cavalheirismo - revirou os olhos.

\- Não é cavalherismo é mach... espera, "Miss Independent"? - Questionei.

\- Sim, como a da música do Ne-Yo - respondeu o que já suspeitava - She got her own thing... - era óbvio que cantaria - That's why I love her...

\- Amo sua voz, mas para já com isso! - Ordenei completamente envergonhada tapando os ouvidos.

\- Miss independent... - tirou minhas mãos das orelhas e segurou impedindo que voltasse a tapar. Eu não sei se eram os drinks fazendo efeito, todo o clima desde dentro do restaurante, ou a música que eu adorava sendo cantada pra mim, mas eu estava ainda mais fraca por ele, olhando pra aquela boca como se implorasse pra que me beijasse logo, tão fixada em seu rosto que poderia ser considerada estranha - Won't you come and spend a little time? - Ele apoiou as mãos no carro, me "prendendo" ali. Podia jurar que estava me provocando de propósito, se aproximando de forma mais ousada, me olhando diferente.

\- Conseguiu me irritar de novo Thomas - falei intimidada pela proximidade. Não dava para saber se ele estava me testando, ou só esperando o momento certo para agir mesmo - está ótimo nisso hoje.

\- Como prova do meu arrependimento, por ter te tirado a paciência uma ou duas vezes...

\- Quatro! - Esclareci.

\- Quatro vezes - repetiu incerto - você decide o que quer fazer agora.

\- Eu decido? Tem certeza? - Assentiu - deveria ter mais cuidado com suas propostas porquê eu posso te convidar para mexer esse corpo de formas diferentes agora... - levei minhas mãos a seu pescoço, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Eu diria que causei uma pane completa em seu sistema naqueles mínimos segundos - dançando, numa balada de verdade, e não aqui no cantinho das pessoas com sua idade mental - expliquei fingindo mesmo que não havia o confundido de propósito. Ele não soube onde se enfiar.

\- Ah claro! - Riu nervosamente se afastando e coçando a nuca - tudo bem, dançar... ótimo! Para qual boate vamos? Quer passar em casa?

\- Grant, é brincadeira, não aguento uma hora numa boate depois dessa semana de trabalho - não segurei a risada.

\- Ainda bem - respirou aliviado - é a última coisa que eu iria querer.

\- Mesmo assim estava prestes a ir comigo - abri um sorriso instantaneamente correpondido.

\- É, eu estava... - deu de ombros abrindo finalmente a porta e assumindo o volante dessa vez.

\- Mas tem um outro lugar que quero ir - entreguei as chaves pra ele. Não confiava em mim para voltar dirigindo de qualquer forma.

\- É só dizer...

Ele deu play na música e partida no carro. Como se eu já não estivesse fantasiando coisas o suficientes sobre nós dois em uma noite só, Wonderwall de Oasis começou a tocar, dando a trilha sonora perfeita pra aquele momento. Parecia uma boba pensando assim, mas era como se até o vento estivesse cooperando para forçar um clima entre nós.

Adorava estar do seu lado, adorava a forma como cantarolava baixinho, como se virava as vezes para olhar pra mim e sorria. Maldito rosto perfeito, eu já estava a horas olhando sem parar pra ele e nunca me cansava disso.

(...)

Grant

Candice não exagerava ao me comparar a um idoso, eu era mesmo uma decepção para as pessoas da minha idade. Se não fosse por ela minha noite de sábado após aquela semana de trabalho com certeza terminaria às dez, com um filme pela metade, e uma taça de vinho vazia ao lado da cama.

Eu odiava a necessidade chata dos jovens de nunca demonstrarem cansaço, e se forçarem a ter energia nos finais de semana, quando o que todo mundo mais quer é ficar na cama, e esquecer que tem um trabalho. Mas a verdade é que correria uma maratona se ela propusesse. Pouco importava o cansaço do meu corpo, minha cabeça estava a mil por hora, eu queria tudo, menos que ela decidisse de repente voltar para casa e dormir.

Estávamos na praia. Foi o que ela disse que queria fazer. Eu dirigiria a Califórnia inteira para realizar qualquer desejo dela, e tudo que quis foi colocar os pés na areia.

\- Sabe que eu nem me lembro a última vez que caminhei na praia? - Admiti assustado com o fato. Estávamos perto o suficiente do mar para sermos molhados pela água toda vez que uma onda ousava ir mais longe - a gente acha que vai se mudar pra Los Angeles e viver como um surfista, mas passa um mês e a empolgação vai embora.

\- Isso foi extremamente frustrante - me repreendeu exatamente como esperava que fosse fazer - estou me preparando para comprar uma casa aqui, pode ser menos estraga-prazeres?

\- Me desculpa, não está mais aqui quem falou, vou deixar que descubra por si mesma - ela me lançou um de seus piores olhares, mas acabou rindo - me desculpa também por Tyler, e aquela bagunça, eu juro que se soubesse eu jamais...

\- Jamais me traria? - Completou minha frase esbarrando de propósito em mim - que bom que não sabia então, estou mesmo feliz por ter vindo. E não se importe tanto com ele, só queria impressionar os amigos.

\- Ele não tem mais dezesseis anos - ainda estava um pouco irritado com a situação, não dava pra negar.

\- E você ainda não tem sessenta, não precisa pegar pesado assim com ele - riu de mim - é normal dos irmãos mais novos criarem essas situações. Digo isso com propriedade. 

\- Vai me dizer que ele não te irritou nem um pouquinho? - Perguntei duvidoso.

\- Nadinha... - mentiu com tranquilidade.

\- Você sim é uma péssima mentirosa!

\- Eu? - Riu incrédula - vou ter que refazer esse dia desenhado na areia pra relembrar todas as vezes que tentou me enganar? - Balancei negativamente a cabeça cansado de acusações.

\- Não, não precisa! - Ela riu esfregando os próprios braços. O vento soprava cada vez mais forte, estava mais frio do que geralmente eram os finais de outono na cidade, o que eu supunha que era frustrante pra ela. Mas não pra mim. Seus lábios ganharam um tom roxo, e o arrepio em sua pele era nítido de longe. Além do fato de que aquele cabelo ao vento a deixava ainda mais... Okay, eu já citei minha fraqueza por seus cachos ao vento antes. Deveria estar tão perdido a admirando que nem percebi o frio que ela sentia todo aquele tempo - precisa se esquentar - falei chamando de volta sua atenção pra mim.

\- Estou bem, ainda não quero sair daqui e deixei meu casaco no carro - sorriu fraco - gosto do frio daqui, é diferente do de Vancouver, não tenta arrancar minha pele.

\- Bom argumento mas... - tirei meu suéter para dar a ela - se eu te devolvo para o set doente eles me matam.

\- Não seja bobo, vai morrer de frio - tentou negar - estou bem, já disse.

\- Sou um cavalheiro esqueceu? Seu feminismo não pode me impedir dessa vez - praticamente a obriguei a aceitar.

\- Essa foi mais uma atitude machista sabia? - Acabou se dando por vencida e aceitando.

\- Menos cem pontos pra mim então, aparentemente hoje eu só cometi erros - realmente me preocupei em ter falado demais dessa vez. A última coisa que eu queria é que ela achasse que desrespeitava ela, ou qualquer outra mulher no mundo. Só queria mesmo que estivesse aquecida, e me deixasse pagar a conta mais cedo porquê, sei lá, é isso que dizem que um cara deve fazer para ser considerado um encontro - me desculpa se pareceu que...

\- Está tudo bem Grant - riu de mim mais uma vez - é só brincadeira. Vai mesmo decidir levar tudo que eu falo a sério logo hoje?

\- Estou mesmo tentando te impressionar aqui sabia?! - Falei sem pensar, ela pareceu levemente surpresa, e eu fiquei também. A intenção não era assumir isso assim - só quis dizer que... - me desliguei do que falava por um segundo. Ela mordia os próprios lábios esperando que eu me desenrolasse, ultrapassando todos os limites de defesa que eu acreditava ter. Parecia tão pequena no meu suéter e ao mesmo tempo tão ideal pra ele. Podia vê-la com minhas camisas pela manhã e isso era tão brega e extremamente desejável. O que ela estava fazendo comigo afinal?

\- O quê? - Deu um pequeno passo a frente. Suas mãos tocaram meus ombros e uma delas deslizou até meu pescoço, a temperatura delas me arrepiaram completamente - o que quis dizer? - Me olhava como se tentasse se conter diante dos próprios desejos. Eu sabia que desejos eram esses, e ela definitivamente sabia sobre os meus também. Como nenhum de nós perdeu o controle em todo aquele tempo? Como faltava tanta coragem se as coisas eram por tantas vezes tão claras? - Termina logo isso! - Aquilo soou como um desafio. Minha coragem ia e vinha sem parar.

\- Está mesmo frio... - não soube se o tremor que me atingiu era da temperatura ou da proximidade.

\- A gente resolve isso - pegou minhas mãos e entrelaçou nossos dedos, antes de usar os bolços do suéter para abrigá-las. Ela ergueu um pouco mais o rosto me encarando com toda confiança do mundo. Sua boca quase tocava a minha, mas parecia exigir silênciosamente que aquilo partisse de mim.

\- Ainda vai me tirar do sério... - não saberia definir se me sentia irritado por me intimidar tão fácil com suas provocações quase cruéis, ou só hipnotizado por ela mesmo.

\- É o que venho tentando fazer a todo esse tempo... - admitiu num sussurro.

A respiração pesada dela se confundia a minha, nossas mãos se seguravam cada vez mais forte, e ela tinha um tipo de olhar em seu rosto que acabava comigo. A temperatura entre nós subiu num nível quase explosivo, precisava beijá-la, precisava muito beijá-la, precisava tanto que... beijei.

Candice

Seus lábios estavam colados aos meus, e meus olhos arregalados de susto. Um segundo foi tudo que tive. Um segundo para o choque me tomar completamente e passar, um segundo para ceder a sua boca quente, um segundo para tornar aquilo finalmente real. Antes eu pensava que um segundo não queria dizer nada, mas naquele momento ele definiu tudo.

Grant soltou minhas mãos me puxando contra seu corpo e fazendo com que ficasse nas pontas dos pés. Entrelacei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, e fechei meus olhos. Me esqueci de tudo que achava que sabia sobre como era beijá-lo, nossas cenas românticas passaram a não a ser nada. A sensação era única, o calor era único, a forma como nossas bocas agiam juntas era única. Eu estava mesmo beijando ele.

Pareceu tão bobo de repente que nunca tivesse certeza se ele queria o mesmo que eu. Ninguém que não estivesse reprimindo desejos a muito tempo agiria daquela forma. Suas mãos tinham um jeito afobado de me segurarem, invadindo o espaço sob o suéter e apertando minha cintura, garantindo que eu não me distanciasse um centímetro sequer. E sua boca o ritmo perfeito, desesperada por contato, encontrando a minha com tanta agilidade e cautela, se empenhando tanto em me sentir completamente. Seu gosto era doce, seu cheiro era doce, e eu parecia tão embriagada por ele, que minhas pernas vacilavam. Como esperamos tanto tempo por isso?

Parei por um instante quando minha necessidade por oxigênio falou mais alto, mas me recusei a afastar minha boca da dele. Seus olhos se abriram, nos fitamos compartilhando o ar, ouvindo nossas próprias respirações, abrindo um sorriso automático. Ele mordeu forte meu lábio, e fechei os olhos me deliciando com a sensação. Seria constrangedor admitir meu nível de excitação com apenas um beijo, mas ele era enorme.

\- Me desculpa... - sussurrou dando um passo para trás. Suas mãos me deixaram e isso foi pior que esperava.

\- Não eu... - levei uma das mãos a cabeça. Quando percebi esse gesto quis me matar, por que eu tinha que parecer tão assustada também? Eu queria parecer satisfeita, queria sorrir, tranquilizá-lo, mas partimos do fogo ao gelo em um segundo, com tanto medo um do outro que era quase cômico - está tudo bem - afirmei confusa - você quer ir para casa? - Pareceu a pergunta mais sensata a ser feita.

(...)

\- Tarde, muito tarde... - Caity murmurou do outro lado da linha, caindo de sono pelo que pude ver. Dava para ouvir até mesmo Beezlee roncar perto dela, ela me mataria por tirá-la de seu sono sagrado de final de semana. 

\- Eu sei, me desculpa, mas eu preciso de conselhos - sussurrava tentando não chamar atenção. Estava escondida no banheiro de Grant, com a desculpa de que queria tirar a areia dos pés.

\- A essa hora? Sério? - Bocejou - sou péssima conselheira com sono.

\- Você é péssima conselheira sempre Lotz, mas não tenho opções infelizmente - conferia no espelho, enquanto nos falávamos, a minha roupa. Me perguntando até se de repente vestir um pijama seria boa ideia - ele me beijou - contei logo.

\- Ai meu Deus... - se animou - finalmente!

\- Eu estou tão perdida... - admiti aquilo pra nós duas - ele é perfeito, ele é extremamente perfeito. E eu estou extremamente perdida!

\- Não exagera...

\- É verdade - insisti - foi mil vezes melhor que eu imaginava. Aquele homem vai ser meu fim, eu tenho certeza! 

\- Olha só meu bebê todo apaixonado - ela forçou uma voz fofa do outro lado debochando de mim.

\- Não tem graça - fiz careta como se pudesse me ver - ele não gostou aparentemente, se arrependeu ou sei lá. Foi assustador!

\- "Assustador" é uma palavra bizarra demais para usar depois do beijo dos sonhos Candice - riu de mim.

\- Será que eu beijo mal? Caity, será que foi péssimo?! - Eu admitia que os drinks de mais cedo me deixaram um pouquinho mais dramática.

\- Claro que não, até eu quero te beijar as vezes, para com isso - exigiu - você deve estar fantasiando coisas. Sempre faz isso, sempre começa a inventar motivos pra não ficar feliz. Ele te beijou, quer sinal maior que esse de que ele sente o mesmo? Devia estar em cima dele agora, não aqui atormentando meu sono.

\- Ele pediu desculpas! Quem se desculpa depois de um beijo? - Passei um pouco mais do meu perfume no pescoço, e me encarei no espelho me perguntando agora se um pouco de batom cairia bem.

\- Okay, isso é péssimo - suspirou do outro lado.

\- É, eu disse!

\- Mas pensa pelo lado oposto. Se fosse você tomando a iniciativa, não ficaria preocupada em ter feito besteira?

\- Na verdade eu meio que tomei... - admiti - provoquei até que fizesse algo.

\- Viu? Essa é você, não a adolescente assustada que me ligou às quatro da manhã!

\- Não são nem meia noite e meia, Caity...

\- É tanto faz, você entendeu meu ponto!

\- Seu ponto é que eu devo me jogar em cima dele?

\- Exatamente! - Falou com toda naturalidade do mundo.

\- Acontece que não foi isso que eu fiz, eu sugeri que viéssemos para casa dele, e pode até ter parecido que essa era minha intenção mas...

\- Sempre tem um "mas" - sabia exatamente o olhar que tinha em seu rosto do outro lado. Querendo me esganar por ser tão lenta.

\- Desde então estou presa no banheiro...

\- Candice!

\- Eu não sei o que fazer! Para de me julgar!

\- Olha, eu vou ser bem direta no que você vai fazer... - começou me preocupando bastante com aquele tom ameçador.

\- E o que seria? - Temia que perguntar fosse pior.

\- Vai sair lá fora e perguntar se ele tem vinho...

\- Isso vai ser sugestivo demais - ri me recusando internamente.

\- Depois de algumas taças vai beijá-lo outra vez...

\- Não vou tomar iniciativa depois dele se desculpar por me beijar! - Neguei irredutível - já é péssimo que ele tenha se arrependido.

\- Ótimo, então vá para cama, amanhã você vai acordar e estarão de volta a estaca zero. Mas fica tranquila, só vai esperar mais um ano pra ter mais uma chance como essa. Não faz mal não é? - Ironizou.

\- Você é tão má comigo...

\- Escute a voz da razão, e faça sexo com ele por todo esse apartamento antes que seja tarde demais! - Praticamente gritou do outro lado - agora eu vou dormir porquê infelizmente aqui não tem um homem de um metro e oitenta louco por mim, nem todas temos sua sorte. Boa noite, eu te amo!

\- Caity! - Chamei tentando impedir que desligasse, mas já estava falando sozinha - ótimo! Me deixou mais confusa que antes!

Grant

Nunca achei que existisse forma de estar tão deslocado na minha própria casa, mas pelo visto aquele era meu dia de me surpreender com minhas próprias ações. Já havia me perguntado um milhão de vezes por que diabos me desculpei pelo beijo. Não bastava ter começado tudo errado curtindo uma foto, e mentindo sobre ela, dormindo no voo onde tudo que deveria fazer era estar acordado, e ter um irmão idiota, eu também tinha que ser o cara que se desculpava por beijá-la. Menos trezentos pontos, fui longe demais.

Estava extremamente confuso sobre como contornar a situação, e sabia que tinha poucas opções. Poderia seguir com a ideia de me desculpar, e garantir a ela que jamais faria isso prezando por nossa amizade, mas o resultado disso seria me instalar com casa e tudo na friendzone. Poderia colocar a culpa nos drinks, e dizer para irmos dormir, no dia seguinte talvez recomeçasse do zero, mas talvez perdesse toda a coragem, então esse também não seria o caso. E por último, poderia levar logo aquilo até o fim. Estávamos em Los Angeles, a cidade onde tudo vira magia, no meu apartamento, após uma noite maravilhosa, e o beijo perfeito. Não era tão difícil assim me arriscar, fingir que era corajoso, servir vinho pra nós, colocar música agradável, e conversar um pouco mais na sala até ver onde tudo iria. O pior cenário pra mim agora seria regredir no que havia conquistado, então alguma providência eu tinha que tomar. Mesmo não fazendo ideia de qual seria.

\- Não confere a cama, seu tarado! - Repreendi a mim mesmo quando me peguei olhando se estava tudo em ordem no quarto - só saí, e fala sobre algo que ela goste, vamos lá, vai ser diver... - dei de cara com ela no corredor.

\- Você fala sozinho agora? - Perguntou me olhando estranho. Aparentemente estava a minha procura.

\- Estava cantando - disfarcei rindo - faço isso o tempo todo, você sabe - indiquei o caminho para sala e a levei dali. Péssimo ator! - a propósito, quer ouvir música? - Sugeri começando a escolher uma antes mesmo que pensasse responder - gosta de Bruno Mars não gosta?

\- Existe alguém que não goste? - Devolveu a pergunta - me casaria com ele, ele é incrível! Todas aquelas músi...

\- Nada de Bruno então - falei pra mim mesmo selecionando qualquer outra coisa - quer beber alguma coisa?

\- Você tem vinho? - Ela estava na porta que dava para varanda com vista para praia. Eu poderia jurar que não era o único nervoso, e levemente deslocado ali, mas ela sabia esconder bem melhor que eu.

\- Branco ou tinto? - Perguntei a caminho da cozinha. Torcendo pra que Tyler não tivesse servido tudo na festa.

\- Qualquer coisa com o teor alcoólico ácima de doze porcento - me fez rir - seu apartamento é o máximo - elogiou quando voltei com a bebida - mas confesso que achei que uma casa fizesse mais seu estilo.

\- Não, eu já me sinto sozinho o suficiente aqui, com todo esse espaço. Deixei a casa para quando tiver alguém para dividí-la comigo - servi sua taça e entreguei a ela. Acabei escolhendo vinho branco - o que foi? - Perguntei quando ela riu baixo sobre alguma coisa que disse.

\- Solidão é mesmo uma questão pra você não é? - Se sentou no tapete.

\- E não é pra todo mundo? - Quando me servi também deixei a garrafa na mesa de centro e me sentei com ela.

\- Não - negou dando um gole - não pra mim ao menos.

\- Diz isso, mas não sente isso - ela se virou pra mim interessada no que diria - pode ser anti-clichês, mas não pode negar que quer alguém na velhice pra aquecer sua cama, te fazer companhia, mimar juntos os netinhos.

\- Netinhos? Eu nem sei se quero filhos! - Gargalhou. Aquele assunto pareceu levar embora parte da tensão entre nós, em segundos éramos de volta Grant e Candice, os melhores amigos que amavam discordar em absolutamente tudo.

\- Como não sabe? Eu sei exatamente o que quero a uns dez anos.

\- Me deixa adivinhar... - levou os dedos indicadores as têmporas e fechou os olhos - um casal de filhos, três cachorros e uma esposa linda com dotes culinários - debochou de mim - é isso não é?

\- Não, não é - era quase isso, mas não admitiria - você é muito irritante com esse seu jeito cético. Vai querer que eu acredite mesmo que não planeja sua vida? Viver um grande amor, construir algo memorável, ganhar o Óscar como falamos mais cedo? Todo mundo tem sonhos.

\- Semana passada eu quase adotei um gato Grant, e eu detesto gatos - bebeu um pouco mais do vinho e preencheu a taça - esse é meu modo de vida. Eu não consigo ter essa preocupação com o futuro como você. Nem sei bem quem eu sou agora, estou em descoberta constante sobre mim mesma. Então sim, na maior parte do tempo o presente é o que importa.

\- Okay, mas e na parte que sobra? - Foi minha vez de servir mais vinho.

\- Não sei - deu de ombros - não rejeito a ideia achar alguém, me apaixonar, tentar fazer dar certo, ver até aonde vai - olhava para a taça fazendo a bebida balançar lá dentro - mas, sei lá, essas coisas nem sempre saem como esperado, então não posso fazer disso meu sonho. Entende?

\- Sendo muito sincero? Não - neguei rindo - sei que todo mundo tem alguém no mundo. Achar essa pessoa é o que nos move para frente sabe? Amar é quase como uma obrigação.

\- Você é um romântico incurável - gargalhou.

\- Não é romantismo, é a vida! - Argumentei - todo mundo tem que viver um grande amor. Todo mundo vai viver um grande amor. Estamos aqui por isso, você gostando ou não. Em algum momento alguém vai chegar na sua vida, e vai se tornar seu destino, é assim com todo mundo.

\- As pessoas precisam mesmo parar com essa história de achar que o amor faz tudo - parecia levemente aborrecida apesar de estar rindo. A velocidade em que estávamos esvaziando nossas taças de vinho era preocupante - ele não faz! Fala sério, olha pra quantidade de pessoas que se amam e não estão juntas, como você explica isso?

\- Elas vão achar o caminho umas para as outras!

\- Não Grant, nem sempre é assim. Tem histórias de amor que acabam sem um único beijo. Casais separados pela distância, pela morte, por uma terceira pessoa, pela família, pela sociedade, casais que talvez nunca experimentem uma vida juntos. E você vai me dizer o quê? Que se o amor não os juntou no fim é porquê não era de verdade? Milhares de coisas influem numa relação, infelizmente amar não é garantia de nada.

\- Você é pessimista! - Acusei mais irritado que esperava que ficaria com uma simples conversa.

\- Realista! - Corrijiu - as pessoas inventaram uma imagem para o amor que não existe. Como se ele só fosse amor mesmo se vivido como nos filmes. Mas não, as vezes ele só faz a coisa dele e vai embora. E a gente passa o resto da vida tentando lidar com isso. 

\- Que absurdo... - balancei a cabeça incrédulo de que pensava mesmo assim.

\- A mensagem que Romeu e Julieta queria passar não é essa de que o amor é perfeito, e nos faz cometer qualquer loucura. E sim de que o amor quer existir, e existe, onde, como, e com quem quiser, sem se importar com essa coisa de destino. O universo está pouco se lixando se no fim da vida você vai estar com a pessoa que ama, alguns casais tem sorte, outros não. É assim, mas como estão todos desesperados para terem pelo que continuar vivendo, ninguém aceita!

\- Leu o mesmo livro que eu? - Leventei uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Nunca li Romeu e Julieta, só estava usando um clássico de exemplo pra falar a sua língua - admitiu despreocupada.

\- Claro... - eu não soube o que falar pelo próximo minuto. O clima tenso voltou, mas por outro motivo. Acho que foi um pouco estranho ver o quanto discordávamos em algo tão relativamente importante depois de um dia como aquele. Foi um balde de água fria.

\- Deveríamos dormir - ela deixou a taça vazia na mesa e se levantou.

\- Vou preparar um quarto pra você - falei fazendo o mesmo e me afastando pelo corredor. Definitivamente eu era péssimo em fazer as coisas darem certo quando se tratava dela.

(...)

Candice

É chocante ver como as coisas são mais simples e mágicas na nossa imaginação. Eu achava que depois que beijasse Grant não teria mais dúvidas, saberia exatamente o que fazer, e ele também. Mas a bagunça que aquela noite se tornou depois do nosso momento na praia era impressionante, e só confirmava o que aquele senhor falou mais cedo no restaurante, nós dois não faziamos ideia do que estávamos fazendo.

\- Se precisar de qualquer coisa pode me chamar - Grant falou após me instalar no quarto de hóspedes. 

Ele parecia um pouco sem jeito, preferia nem imaginar o que estava pensando. Caity tinha razão quando dizia que eu adorava complicar as coisas quando estava feliz. Não disse nada que realmente não pensasse, mas precisava mesmo estragar uma noite perfeita com minha língua enorme naquela conversa estranha? Era só seguir os conselhos insanos da minha amiga, e tudo ficaria ainda melhor, mas eu tinha que levar as coisas para o lado oposto e criar um clima péssimo. Parabéns Candice!

\- Ótimo, obrigada - forcei um sorriso.

\- Boa noi...

\- Thomas! - Chamei no último segundo fazendo com que parasse na porta - vou ler Romeu e Julieta - fui até ele. Não podia deixá-lo ir dormir pensando que falei todas aquelas coisas para repelí-lo de alguma forma depois do beijo. Essa era a última coisa que desejava.

\- Não precisa fazer isso - riu encarando os próprios pés - você vai odiar.

\- Eu sei que vou - suspirei teatralmente segurando seus ombros - mas também vou pensar em você pelo resto na minha vida como o cara que me fez ler um livro clichê, só para que eu provasse o quanto ele era importante pra mim.

\- Você é boa nisso...

\- Em quê? - Levei minhas mãos de seus ombros para seu rosto, fazendo com que me encarasse.

\- Me fazer esquecer o quanto é irritante - acabamos rindo. Me senti tão bem outra vez perto dele, tão leve por ver como era fácil resolver nossas questões. Mas ele ainda me olhava estranho, como se estivesse pensando mais que o necessário nisso.

\- O que foi? - Acareciei suas bochechas com os polegares. Ele hesitou em falar - diz, por favor...

\- Você é exatamente o tipo de pessoa que partiria meu coração - acho que preferia que não tivesse falado.

\- Eu nunca faria isso de propósito - o abracei forte, isso combinava mais com a gente agora que mil beijos - é uma promessa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estejam gostando, volto em breve!


	4. Parte 4

Grant

\- Thomas... - despertei gradativamente ouvindo a voz de Candice me chamar. Havia demorado a pegar no sono exatamente por pensar nela, e agora pelo que parecia ainda era madrugada, não fazia ideia do porquê de estar ali, mas sabia o quanto isso era a cara dela - Thomas...

\- Que horas são? - Murmurei me esforçando para abrir os olhos. Ela estava sentada na minha cama, me observando impaciente pra que acordasse logo.

\- Três e trinta e oito - acendeu o abajur quase queimando minhas retinas e voltou a me olhar - terminei.

\- O quê? - Esfreguei os olhos me esforçando para vê-la. Ela usava uma camisola de cetim preta que eu sabia que seria espetacular se eu conseguisse realmente enxergar com detalhes.

\- O livro... - se acomodou ali cruzando as pernas e colocando um travesseiro no colo - eles morrem mesmo, é péssimo!

\- Candice... - bocejei - não faço a menor ideia do que está havendo.

\- Li o livro, Romeu e Julieta!

\- Não estava dormindo? - Me sentei - onde conseguiu o livro? O quê...

\- Já ouviu falar em ebooks vovô? - Ela não parecia se importar com o fato de me acordar quase às quatro da manhã e me ofender depois disso - eu quis ler dois capítulos antes de dormir, e quando vi tinha terminado.

\- Leu todo o livro em uma noite e é péssimo? - Ri dela - muito contraditório...

\- Eu precisava saber o suficiente da história toda o mais rápido possível para poder discutir com você com uma boa base - argumentou confiante de que acreditaria.

\- Às três e quarenta madrugada? - Ignorou minha pergunta, ou talvez nem ouviu. Eu não era o único extremamente cansado ali, mas estar acordada parecia ser uma questão pra ela. Queria provar alguma coisa, isso era muito óbvio.

\- Shakespeare é incrível escrevendo, me fez ficar um pouco triste pelo casal, foi um péssimo jeito de terminar a história e até entendo como gostam tanto dela, mas odiei - me pegou rindo dela - o que foi?

\- Você passa horas da madrugada lendo, bate no meu quarto e me acorda perplexa, mas não assume o quanto o livro mexeu com você! - Não acreditava no quanto ela podia me irritar e me fascinar ao mesmo tempo - pode detestar o clichê num contexto geral, mas gostou do livro. Assuma!

\- Não! É péssimo! E agora por sua causa sou mais uma dos decepcionados pelo clássico mais clichê do mundo - revirou os olhos - tantos finais possíveis, e tinha que acabar mesmo em morte? Dava pra manter ao menos ela viva...

\- É impressão minha ou a garota que brigou comigo a horas atrás sobre aquele papo de termos que aceitar que nem todo amor será vivido está aqui no meu quarto sofrendo pelo trágico fim de Romeu e Julieta? - Eu não podia deixar de provocar - Kristinna, mas que decepção eu achei que fosse mais consistente!

\- Nossa eu odeio você... - jogou o travesseiro em mim e fez mensão a se levantar. Impedi segurando seu braço - odeio esse seu ego de galã de filme de época!

\- Eu não tenho ego de galã! - Ria da raiva que lhe causei tão facilmente. Ela era a coisa mais linda do mundo querendo me matar ali mesmo.

\- Poderia ao menos se solidarizar com minha indignação, e não se sentir vitorioso sabia? - Desistiu de ir se sentando outra vez mais perto de mim - eu juro Thomas, que se o seu Óscar vier de um filme assim eu não... - não gostava de fazê-la parar de falar, na verdade passaria a noite ouvindo ela discursar contra mim, mas dessa vez queria tanto interromper. As palavras dela sumiam, só via seu jeito ansioso de gesticular, sua boca se mexer sem parar falando e falando, a irritação partindo dela e se mostrando não ser nada pelo jeito que me olhava. Eu tinha que zelar minimamente pelo meu pobre coração que poderia ser facilmente dilacerado por ela, mas quem eu queria enganar? Já estava a muito tempo perdido entre as possibilidades, fantasiando um futuro que a faria rir de mim, imaginando um mundo onde eu mostraria a ela que ela é a mulher mais merecedora de um belo romance a moda antiga que eu conhecia. Era um perigo estar tão entregue, mas queria mesmo acreditar poderia fazer dar certo entre nós dois.

\- Eu vou beijar você... - avisei como se fosse mesmo necessário e avancei em sua boca a calando de vez.

Segurei seus antebraços a puxando para cima de mim, e ela deixou que seu corpo pesasse sobre o meu. Minhas mãos que antes foram cautelosas em segurá-la dessa vez correram por seu corpo, e a excitação que me tomou, apenas por poder tocá-lo como desejava pela primeira vez foi assustadora. Eu amava aquelas curvas, a pele quente e arrepiada, a forma como seu corpo cedia ao meu, formando o encaixe perfeito. Amava como nossas bocas agiam juntas afobadas e tão precisas, denunciando tanto a tensão acumulada entre nós por todo aquele tempo. Amava seus dedos por meu rosto e meus cabelos, e suas caricias delicadas. Amava como parecia que nossos olhos sabiam a hora exata de se abrirem para nos encararmos, e então tomávamos algum fôlego e retomávamos tudo. Amava como a cada vez que ousava invadir sua camisola em toques mais quentes seus lábios se abriam levemente, e deixavam escapar um pequeno gemido. Eu estava em combustão, não dava para esconder isso, e nem queria, mas sabia que o que desejava fazer com ela não caberia naquele espaço de tempo coberto de sono, e ela com certeza sabia também.

\- Sou oficialmente o cara que te fez ler o livro mais clichê do mundo então, não é? - Perguntei ofegante segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

\- Numa madrugada de domingo após uma semana insana, e uma noite absurdamente cansativa... - sussurrou me encarando com mais coragem do que nunca havia visto em seu rosto - mas não vai ficar se achando por isso Thomas.

Ela jogou o corpo para o outro lado saindo de cima de mim, se acomodando na cama, aparentemente decretando que dormiria comigo. Me virei me aproximando outra vez e ficamos nos encarando em silêncio frente a frente. Passei meu polegar por seus lábios, me perguntando se realmente era capaz de esperar por mais um segundo sequer por aquilo.

\- Prometo tentar...

(...)

Candice

Não achava que havia dormido o suficiente quando despertei. Mas era um desses dias em que descansar se torna extremamente dispensável. Estava ansiosa. Um frio na barriga sem igual me tomou no momento em que me lembrei de onde estava e de todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior. Queria abrir os olhos e vê-lo logo, saber qual seria a primeira coisa a me dizer depois de tanta mudança entre nós, saber qual seria a primeira coisa que faríamos. Porém para minha infelicidade ele não estava ali. Tudo que eu tinha era seu perfume inconfundível por toda parte, a cama vazia, e o silêncio do quarto.

Olhei o relógio ao lado da cama e confirmei minhas suspeitas, eram dez e cinco da manhã, havia dormido pouco mais que seis horas. Me livrei dos cobertores, e peguei meu celular no criado mudo. Caity já havia me mandado mil mensagens, as quais com certeza era melhor não citar o conteúdo. Decidi ligar logo pra ela e explicar que nada do que esperava aconteceu, ou era possível que aparecesse na porta de Grant a qualquer momento em busca de respostas.

\- Bom dia Lotz! - Falei quando atendeu. Grant não estava no quarto, mas poderia estar por perto então tentava não falar alto demais.

\- Bom dia nada! - Me repreendeu de primeira - como foi? Foi demais? Está exausta? Por isso sumiu não é? - Riu maldosa.

\- Exausta de quê? - Rolei para o outro lado da cama onde ele dormiu agarrando seu travesseiro e aspirando um pouco mais do seu perfume. Não era possível estar com tanta saudade de alguém que dormiu do meu lado e estava apenas a alguns metros de mim.

\- Transar a noite toda? - Não entendi se foi ou não uma pergunta.

\- Não transei a noite toda...

\- Ah ele não deu conta? - Pareceu decepcionada - deve ser nervosismo, não precisa ficar...

\- Não aconteceu nada - contei logo - só dormimos juntos, da forma literal.

\- Eu sabia! Sabia que ia peder a chance! - Se revoltou do outro lado - qual o seu problema em?! 

\- Caity, não precisa surtar - tentei me defender do falatório - estamos nos aproximando de outro jeito. Trocamos alguns beijos, eu dormi na cama dele. É um grande passo.

\- Vestida? Acho que não - debochou - o que houve afinal?

\- Bem, não segui seus conselhos - murmurou algo que preferi ignorar - tivemos uma conversa estranha, e eu acho que quase coloquei tudo a perder.

\- Claro que colocou...

\- Mas depois tudo foi tomando outro rumo, e... - suspirei só de pensar - meu Deus Caity, eu gosto muito dele, bem mais do que eu pensava, eu acho até que... - parei de falar.

\- Candice?

\- Eu não vou dizer!

\- Ainda não - enfatizou rindo.

\- Ele é demais entende? Um desses caras que a gente acha que nunca vai conhecer. Mas daí você conhece, e pra mulheres como eu isso é preocupante.

\- Por quê?

\- Conhece meu histórico, eu não sou a maior fã de relações sérias. E se eu machucar ele? E se eu estragar tudo?

\- E se você não machucar ele? E se você não estragar tudo? - Me fez rir, ela era péssima argumentando - eu vivo te dizendo pra tirar esses pés do chão ao menos uma vez.

\- Vive me dizendo que lilás é minha cor também - murmurei.

\- Você fica fofa! - Riu - Kristinna, é sério, eu juro que vai ficar trancada do lado de fora do apartamento se voltar sem terminar isso - eu não duvidava - mas agora preciso ir, Dylan vem me buscar.

\- Gosto do Dylan...

\- É eu também, por isso não vou perder tempo como você - tinha certeza que não iria mesmo - aquela casa vai ficar pequena pra nós hoje, eu juro que...

\- Caity Marie Lotz, estou implorando pra que pare agora mesmo! - Interrompi. Ela riu frustrada. Sabia que teria detalhes daquilo, mas era melhor adiar enquanto pudesse.

\- Tudo bem, eu te amo!

\- Eu também amo você, tchau!

Deixei a cama no momento seguinte decidindo ir atrás de Grant já que não apareceu, mas fui pega, antes mesmo de cruzar a porta, por uma preocupação boba de parecer apresentável então corri para o espelho mais próximo conferindo se estava bonita e aparentemente despreocupada o suficiente. Já fazia algum tempo desde que acordei com alguém, e se tratando dele que nem sequer me esperou despertar era um pouco mais preocupante. Andei em seguida até a cozinha de onde vinham os sinais de vida no apartamento, e o encontrei em meio a uma bagunça preparando ovos mechidos, ou tentando.

\- O cheiro está ótimo! - Me revelei ali, ele se virou surpreso.

\- Não era para estar acordada...

\- Não? - Peguei uma uva na mesa e coloquei na boca.

\- Não, ainda estou fazendo café da manhã - parecia tenso, como se não soubesse exatamente como se comportar perto de mim - não gosto de platéia quando estou cozinhando porquê... - nem deixei que terminasse e me sentei na bancada ao seu lado - vai ficar ai assistindo não é?

\- Cada segundo - assenti e ele deu de ombros sem esperanças - aliás bom dia!

\- Bom dia! - Deixou de lado a frigideira e veio me beijar a testa. Segurei seu rosto o encarando. Não queria beijá-lo, queria um minuto pra ver seu rosto com calma antes de qualquer coisa.

\- Adorei nosso começo de viagem... - quebrou o silêncio sem jeito. Suas mãos pousaram em minhas coxas acariciando a pele exposta - e também foi bom, muito bom dormir com você, mas tem algo que preciso te dizer...

\- E o que é? - Desci as mãos por seus ombros.

\- Você mentiu... - se aproximou o suficiente para sussurrar em meu ouvido como se fosse contar algo secreto - dorme de boca aberta sim!

\- Idiota! - O empurrei incrédula - não manda embora o clima! - Ele gargalhou voltando para perto e me apertando num abraço.

\- Não é essa a intenção... - sua risada em meus ouvidos junto aquela respiração quente era meu fim, ele parecia saber então deixou um beijo em meu pescoço que terminou de me arrepiar. Continuou beijando até estar decendo por meu colo. Voltei a segurar seu rosto e mordi seu lábio com força.

\- Qual é a intenção? - Perguntei baixinho. Ele sorriu pretencioso, e quando ia me beijar por algum motivo fora da minha compreensão e até da dele colocou a mão de volta no fogão, gritando alto pela queimadura instantânea ao encostar na frigideira - Grant, ai meu Deus!

\- Merda! - Se sacudia desesperadamente sem saber o que fazer, eu era a pior pessoa do mundo por isso, mas queria muito rir.

\- Você está bem? Me deixa ver isso... - peguei sua mão. Não era grande coisa. O puxei até a pia e liguei a torneira pra que a água corrente trouxesse algum alívio.

\- Como isso pode doer tanto? - Se contorcia feito uma criança - meu Deus! Eu preciso de um médico!

\- Não exagera Thomas...

\- É, sério, acho que foi de segundo grau! Isso dói tanto! Meu Deus, isso é insuportável!

\- Já sei o que fazer quando precisarmos de mais drama na série, é só te causar uma queimadura - desliguei a água e alcancei algumas toalhas de papel para secar sua mão.

\- Você quer rir de mim - acusou chocado.

\- Eu não quero, seria cruel... - fingi analisar o machucado evitando olhar seu rosto.

\- Você quer sim! - Insistiu. Perdi todo controle que achava ter e gargalhei de sua cara arrasada por uma simples queimadura - para de rir não tem graça! - Me repreendeu - parece que vou perder a minha mão... - pensei ter rido o suficiente, mas voltei a olhá-lo e lá estava de volta gargalhando sem saber exatamente o que era tão engraçado naquela situação embaraçosa, ele me acompanhou dessa vez levemente constrangido - isso sim leva o clima embora...

\- Eu sei desculpa! - Respirei fundo - sabe que tenho crises nos piores momentos.

\- Eu sei... - me olhou fixamente por um segundo. Parecia sempre estar notando algo em mim que só ele era capaz de ver. Isso gelava a minha barriga - vem logo tomar café da manhã antes que algo pior aconteça - fomos para mesa.

\- Eu duvido que alguma coisa possa ser pior que isso...

(...)

Grant

\- Estou pronta! - Candice avisou depois de minutos presa no quarto. Eu não entendia o que fazia alguém demorar a se arrumar para ir a praia, mas decidi esperar calado - será que deveríamos mesmo ir? Está bem nublado lá fora - andou até a varanda observando o céu - e frio para praia na verdade.

Eu não poderia definir meu ódio por Los Angeles. Tantos dias para me decepcionar, e escolheu logo aquele. O vexame com o café da manhã havia bastado como frustração pra mim. Precisa fazer o resto dos planos para nosso dia correrem bem, afinal, só tínhamos ele. Cada mínima hora estava estrategicamente pensada e repensada por mim, e era exatamente por isso que estava entrando em pânico pela possibilidade de chuva.

\- Não vem com esse papo Kristinna, o sol se esconde por dois minutos e quer desistir? - Abracei seus ombros nos encaminhando ao lado de fora - vai ser um dia ensolarado, eu prometo. É o tempo de chegarmos a praia e isso passa - não sabia se era saudável estar em estado de negação esperando que o universo colaborasse comigo e fizesse o sol aparecer.

\- Não sei não, tenho a sensação que... - interrompi.

\- Nem venha com o pessimismo - as portas do elevador abriram, deixei que fosse na frente - confia em mim!

\- A última vez que disse isso quase morri num avião...

\- Essa não é a história verdadeira! - Me defendi incrédulo por ainda estar remoendo isso.

\- Mas é a que eu vou contar pra todo mundo!

(...)

\- Definitivamente não vamos descer desse carro! - Candice falou assim que chegamos na praia. A chuva ainda não havia começado, mas os raios que caiam lá fora eram asustadores. Não dava pra entender como o tempo mudou tão rápido.

\- Não é pra tanto... - um trovão explodiu do lado de fora nos dando um susto - okay, já entendi Los Angeles, você não vai com minha cara! - Gritei.

\- O que foi isso? - Ela riu complementamente confusa.

\- Só não é justo... - soltei o ar dos pulmões impaciente - não trouxe você aqui pra isso!

\- Grant, está tudo bem...

\- Não, não está tudo bem - balancei negativamente a cabeça olhando do lado de fora os pingos da chuva começarem a cair - eu queria te dar o fim de semana perfeito, te fazer descansar um pouco daquela loucura. Queria que tomasse sol, banho de mar, e sorvete. Queria saber qual seu melhor biquini - ela riu, não fui capaz de acompanhar estava realmente indignado - eu te trouxe aqui porquê Vancouver não é boa o suficiente pra você. Você merece sol, caminhadas na areia, aquelas batatas fritas incríveis. E essa viagem é minha maior aposta com você, porquê eu te quero tanto, a tanto tempo, e eu nunca tive coragem de tentar até agora, a possibilidade de voltar a Vancouver sem ter feito isso valer a pena é...

\- Grant? - Me interrompeu, olhei pra ela - gosto de você em níveis preocupantes - continuei a encará-la sem saber o que dizer, acho que entrei em choque - e pouco me importa praia, não vim por Los Angeles, vim por você - levou uma das mãos a meu rosto me encarando de perto - me leva de volta pro seu apartamento... - entendi o que queria dizer com aquilo, na verdade seu olhar entregou. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha - agora!

Candice

Grant ligou o carro no mesmo instante pegando o caminho de volta para casa. Não havíamos escolhido uma praia muito longe, mas de repente esperar aqueles poucos minutos se tornou demais pra mim. Queria apenas estar o mais rápido possível em seus braços, terminar o que começamos, fazer valer toda aquela espera. Eu sabia que se sentia da mesma forma, empolgado, nervoso, e um pouco perdido em meio a mudanças tão rápidas entre nós. Mas felizmente não havia nada a ser dito, nenhuma questão suficientemente importante para ser trazida agora. Tudo que importava era a maneira como me olhava, como acelerava meu coração, como sorria e me desarmava totalmente, como vinha me fazendo sentir em menos de vinte quatro horas sentimentos que não experimentava a anos.   
Ele era a mais literal definição de problema. Nenhuma outra garota concordaria comigo provavelmente, mas eu duvidava que alguma outra garota entenderia como era preocupante estar tão fissurada por alguém. Sabia que era complicado, e que duas pessoas diferentes como nós já começam uma relação vendo a linha de chegada, mas ele me fazia querer tanto me arriscar, como ninguém mais era capaz.

Estávamos entrando de volta em seu prédio quando a chuva já havia se tornado uma tempestade. Ele desligou o carro e fomos a caminho do elevador ainda mais nervosos que antes.

\- Isso vai precisar ser estranho? - Perguntou risonho quando as portas se abriram.

\- De jeito nenhum - aquilo era um pouco estranho de algum jeito sim, não dava para negar a pequena parte em mim gritando "o que você está fazendo? Ele é o seu melhor amigo!". Mas ela foi felizmente calada assim que as portas se fecharam, e tudo que pude ter foi um vislumbre do momento em que ele me agarrou e me chocou contra a parede. Estremeci em suas mãos. Ele não me beijou num primeiro instante, apenas olhou fundo em meus olhos segurando meus cabelos na nuca e pressionando meu corpo ali. Tinha um sorriso digno de cafajeste em seu rosto que fazia minhas pernas bambearem. Aquela parte dele eu definitivamente não conhecia, mas estava feliz por estar descobrindo. Passei a lingua pelos lábios olhando para os dele ansiosa, acabando com aquela agonia e o espaço entre eles. Seu beijo soou quase como uma caricia, lentamente invadindo minha boca, tão certo do que fazia, me fitando com tanto desejo. Ele fechou os olhos comigo, e tonou tudo mais intenso apertando o botão para subir, nos tirando do lugar, e segurando a minha perna ao mesmo tempo na altura de sua cintura fazendo com que meu vestido se levantasse um pouco. Senti seu membro se enrrigecer contra minha intimidade a medida que me pressionava ali. Não achava aceitável ficar tão excitada em tão pouco tempo. Estava queimando por dentro, invadindo sua camisa com mãos até que as portas se abriram do nada. Olhamos para o lado levando um susto. Não era seu andar, haviam pessoas ali. Um casal para ser mais exata. Não conseguimos nos mover, nem eles.

\- A gente pega o próximo - o homem lotado de sacolas de compras falou completamente perturbado. Eu gargalharia se pudesse.

\- Obrigada - Thomas falou e acho que nem deu o tempo das portas se fecharem para me beijar outra vez. Alguém teria problemas na próxima reunião de condominio. Rimos entre os beijos até chegar em seu andar, o que não demorou nada. Nos apressamos em chegar em sua porta sem nos afastar um do outro, mas quando a chave dele decidiu sumir foi inevitável - só não me diz que eu as deixei no carro... - ele procurava desesperadamente por elas pelos bolsos - aqui! - Comemorou abrindo e pegando de volta minha cintura nos jogando para dentro.

Pulei em seu colo empurrando a porta. Seus braços foram ágeis em me segurar, mas ainda assim acabou se desequilibrando e nos fazendo cair no sofá. Acabei em cima dele. Rimos ainda mais, mas o constragimento não foi o suficiente para nos fazer desacelerar. 

Grant puxou sua camisa e terminei de tirá-la, supostamente deveria ser simples fazer o mesmo com meu vestido em seguida, mas no enrrolamos completamente com a peça que grudou na minha cabeça sabe-se lá como. Aparentemente tudo conspirava contra nossa pressa.

\- Calma... - gargalhou tentando me tirar dali - nos sonhos essas coisas não aconteciam...

\- Sonhando comigo Thomas? - Perguntei maliciosa finalmente livre do vestido. O arremesei longe de nós. Tive quase certeza de que acertei algo, mas não me virei para saber o que era.

\- A tanto tempo... - encarou meu rosto em sua frente, antes de baixar o olhar por meu corpo, acompanhando com as mãos por onde seus olhos passavam parecendo fascinado - quase inaceitável que eu esteja tão nervoso - me fez sorrir mais uma vez. Nenhum dos caras com quem estive em toda minha vida teriam a coragem dele de assumir nervosismo para uma garota assim, prestes a transar com ela.

\- Não se preocupe... - beijei todo seu rosto descendo em direção ao pescoço. As mãos dele subiram por minhas pernas e apertaram com vontade a minha bunda - a realidade tende a ser bem melhor.

Me segurou nos tirando do sofá e me levou em seu colo em direção ao quarto, beijando e mordendo do meu pescoço aos seios por todo o caminho até entramos pelo cômodo levemente escurecido agora. Dava para ver lá fora a chuva cada vez mais forte, trazendo aquele cheiro e barulho acolhedores, esfriando o ambiente, mas não a nós dois.

Ele me deixou na cama e deu alguns passos para trás tirando o resto da roupa, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Me arrastei até o meio da cama, me deitando em meio aos travesseiros e desfazendo o laço do biquini que tirei o observando. Quando terminou veio até mim, apoiando o peso de seu corpo em um braço e puxando com a outra mão o laço da calcinha.

Minha respiração pesou somente por sentí-lo tão perto, ele pareceu notar e se divertir com isso, pela primeira vez me senti intimidada. Tentei beijá-lo e dissipar parte da tensão, mas mordeu minha boca e se afastou descendo por meu pescoço passando a lingua devagar por minha pele. Sentia a agonia percorrer o mesmo caminho que sua boca fazia. Ele parou em meios seios, sugando e apertando cada um deles, me fazendo arfar num esforço absurdo de me controlar. Um sorriso presunçoso se estabeleceu em seu rosto a medida que continuava a descer e notar o efeito que estava causando em mim. Juro que tentei não fazer dele vitorioso demais, mas ao sentir sua boca em minha intimidade me desfiz sobre aquela cama. Levei as mãos a boca tentando abafar meus gemidos, mas aquilo não era uma possibilidade para ele, então segurou ambas ao lado do meu corpo, entrelaçando seus dedos aos meus, continuando a investir. Fechei meus olhos me contorcendo contra seu rosto, cravando forte minhas unhas nas mãos dele, gemendo como ele desejava. Ele se empenhou naquilo cada vez mais até que me contraisse por inteira numa onda mais forte de prazer. Mordi os labios olhando seu rosto, ele foi ainda mais certeiro, me fazendo atingir o ápice, e tomando certa distância somente para me assistir gemer estremendo pelo prazer que me trouxe.

Fechei os olhos enquanto passava e meu corpo se acalmava. Esse foi o tempo em que se livrou da última peça em seu corpo e colocou o preservativo. Me aproximei assim que terminou, beijando seus ombros, acariciando seus braços, seu abodomen, suas costas, notando sua pele arder cada vez mais em minhas mãos. O puxei para o meio da cama, e subi seu colo. Ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos, olhando pra mim somente pelo gosto de me admirar. Essa magia ao redor da mistura de sexo e sentimentos pra mim nunca soava muito real. Mas a eletricidade que pareceu partir do corpo dele para o meu numa simples troca de olhar era difícil até de explicar.

Grant

\- Você é perfeita... - sussurrei. Não sabia se ela entendia o quanto estava sendo sincero nisso. Achava que não - completamente perfeita...   
Beijei sua boca outra vez. Apertando com vontade aquele corpo lindo, apreciando cada segundo em que minhas mãos passeavam por ali e faziam dela tão minha. Ela começou rebolar devagar em minha ereção, segurou meus ombros olhando pra mim se deliciando com o meu desespero, até levar uma mão ao meu membro e começar a masturbá-lo, tão lentamente quanto.  
Achava que já estava prester a tomar o comando de novo quando finalmente me posicionou em sua entrada, e gemeu baixinho em meu ouvido se encaixando ali. Segurei firme sua cintura, e ela começou a se mover cada vez mais rápido. Em pouco tempo fazíamos mais barulho que a chuva, e não existia nenhum pudor de nossa parte em ralação a isso.

Sentia que podia perder a cabeça a qualquer momento com aquela cena. Seu quadril indo e vindo nas minhas mãos, a boca entreaberta gemendo a medida que me sentia dentro dela. Os cabelos recaindo por seus ombros nus, as unhas cravadas em meus braços, buscando mais proximidade, se é que aquilo era fisicamente possível. Estava hipnotizado, mais louco que nunca por ela. Minha boca queria tocá-la por inteira, ia do pescoço para os ombros, e de lá para os seios, e depois novamente para seus lábios. Seu gosto era doce, sua boca quente, o cheiro entorpecedor. Parecia que havia me esquecido de respirar, seu ritmo frenético em cima de mim me tirava as forças, levava meu controle de uma forma inédita.

Estávamos perto quando tomei o controle e nos virei na cama. O silêncio se instalou por um segundo enquanto fitei seus olhos, sentindo a tensão se estabelecer e os esparmos em nossos corpos exigirem uma continuação. Apoiei minhas mãos nas laterais de seu corpo, e a beijei começando a estocar forte. Saindo quase completamente de dentro dela e indo ainda mais fundo quando voltava. Seus gemidos se tornaram gritos de prazer, me motivando ainda mais, fui mais rápido, e assisti mais uma vez o orgasmo alcançá-la de forma ainda mais intensa, gozando também.

Caí em cima dela, sendo envolto por seus braços enquanto nos recuperávamos. Sua respiração de exaustão em meu ouvido era a melhor som para se ouvir. Eu sabia que mal havíamos terminado, mas queria recomeçar o mais breve possível. Ao final das contas a chuva, que já diminuia lá fora, não havia sido tão cruel assim, estava onde queria estar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me contem o que acham. O próximo é o último 💔


	5. Parte 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é o último, e eu espero que gostem, a opinião de vocês é muito bem vinda ❤

Candice

Novembro de 2018

Era um sábado frio de outono em Vancouver como os que eu costumava detestar, quando acordei e intimei a mim mesma a abrir as últimas caixas da mudança que vinha ignorando a meses. Precisava terminar de organizar aquele apartamento, dar a ele uma cara de lar logo, mesmo que aquela não fosse minha cidade favorita, mesmo que estar morando pela primeira vez sozinha em tanto tempo continuasse soando um pouco trágico pra mim. Mais do que nunca queria agilizar o processo de compra da minha casa em Los Angeles, aquilo me daria um novo fôlego, me ajudaria a sentir que estava fazendo algo importante com a minha vida, investindo em mim mesma, tentando não ficar estagnada no mesmo lugar.

Não costumava ser o tipo de mulher que se preocupava com a solidão, mas olhar ao redor recentemente e ver como todos pareciam estar seguindo suas vidas e me esquecendo lá atrás era estranho. Eu tinha o pulso firme o suficiente para encarar isso, superar o fato de minha amizade com Caity estar esfriando, superar as coisas indo tão mal no trabalho, superar até mesmo o noivado dele, mas não era difícil em meio a tudo me pegar reavaliando minhas escolhas, meus sentimentos, viajar ao passado, me perguntar o que teria acontecido se tivesse tomado algumas decisões diferentes, me permitido um pouco mais, e prestado mais atenção no que era real em meio a toda superficialidade e hipocrisia ao meu redor. Eu tinha tantos arrependimentos, e odiava tanto cada um deles. Se tornou evidente demais para mim que o caminho que trilhamos evitando nosso próprio sofrimento termina nos levando diretamente e ainda mais rápido para ele. Só era uma pena que eu tenha demorado tanto para descobrir isso.

\- Zoe, me olhar com essa cara não vai me fazer te levar lá fora mais cedo - falei com minha cachorrinha parada em frente a porta da sala me encarando com sua melhor expressão de pidona. Havia encontrado uma pequena caixa com fotografias e as olhava a algum tempo esquecendo o que deveria estar fazendo ali. Gostava de fotos impressas, diferente da maioria das pessoas da minha geração, elas tornavam as lembranças mais tangíveis, e podiam estar sempre a altura dos meus olhos em algum cantinho da casa. Perdia muito tempo dando atenção a elas, preenchendo cada vez mais as paredes de recordações - eu estou ocupada de verdade! - Argumentei a vendo correr ao mesmo tempo dali e voltar trazendo sua coleira. Estava disposta a insistir - Zoe... - me encarou insistente - por isso nunca termino a mudança! - Reclamei cedendo - tudo bem, quinze minutos, okay? Nada mais que isso!

Estava pronta para deixar a caixa de fotografias e levá-la quando uma delas prendeu meu olhar por mais um segundo. Uma imagem tão boba do anoitecer de Santa Monica, luzes tão comuns em Los Angeles, um cenário que fez parte de fotos de tantos, com a roda gigante do Pacific Park ao fundo, e o mar ali por perto fazendo companhia. Era para ser só mais uma em meio as outras, mas pra mim significava tudo. Um pedaço de papel que guardava uma imensidão de coisas, e trazia sensações indescritíveis. Foi ali que estivemos no nosso último dia na cidade, foi ali que nossa viagem perfeita terminou, ali que nos sentamos por horas e conversamos, ali que assumimos de vez nossos sentimentos. Aquela foto, um clic dado por mim em seus braços onde nós sequer apareciamos, guardava toda a história, todos os sentimentos, guardava nosso fim de semana inteiro, e todas as coisas que eu queria tanto esquecer, mas sabia que jamais faria.

\- O que acha, Zoe? - Perguntei dando lugar a foto junto a outras na minha parede - fica bem aqui não é? - Pisquei para ela - é, eu também gosto...

Saimos e caminhamos pela vizinhança tempo o suficiente para gastar parte da energia acumulada da minha colega de quarto. Havia prometido a Chris que o veria na minha próxima folga, então voltei pra casa rápido para dar fim nas caixas antes que ele aparecesse por ali para me buscar. Sheffield e eu tínhamos nossas diferenças, mas ele sabia ser um bom amigo e boa companhia nos meus dias mais solitários. Felizmente fazer novas amizades era uma tarefa fácil pra mim, isso recentemente vinha me ajudando a me distrair.

De volta ao prédio, aproveitei para pegar a correspondência. Era fim de ano, os cartões de natal dos apressadinhos começavam a chegar e lembrar que o tempo estava correndo. Eu sabia que o casamento estava prestes a acontecer, e que em algum momento entre todas as cartas encontraria o convite, mas ao notar o papel chamativo nas minhas mãos o baque foi maior do que eu pensei que seria.

Foi como um soco no estômago seus nomes brilhantes no papel, as frases prontas que já havia lido em mil outros convites, toda a extravagância que não se parecia nada com ele, mas principalmente a data, ela sim me balançou. Quinze de dezembro. Ele já tinha um dia e hora para ser dela de vez. Não importava meus conselhos de amiga, todos os sinais claros de que aquela não era uma relação saudável, todas as brigas que resultavam nele vindo correndo pedir por ajuda, estava mesmo acontecendo. Todas as memórias que pensei que guardasse com carinho como eu perderam o sentido em um único segundo. O nosso mês, a nossa estação, a nossa cidade, já não eram mais nossos, e sim deles.

Grant

Dezembro de 2015

\- Está com fome? - Minha pergunta trouxe Candice de volta a realidade. Estávamos imersos em nosso silêncio confortável, num banho de banheira que já levava algum tempo.

Eu observava seu corpo envolto ao meu, deslizando meus dedos por sua pele coberta de espuma, criando um mapa só meu que abrangia cada pequeno detalhe. Eu sabia agora o que o fazia se arrepiar, sabia o que o fazia tremer, sabia como o desarmar completamente, e queria memorizá-lo, não esquecer nem por um segundo de tudo o que ele fez junto ao meu, o quanto ardemos aquela tarde, todas as insanidades que cometemos.

\- Um pouco - abriu os olhos erguendo a cabeça para me encarar.

\- Deveríamos ir almoçar então - tentei me situar um pouco no horário - ou talvez jantar, eu não faço ideia de que horas são.

\- Nem eu, mas não importa - me abraçou mais forte - a gente pode continuar aqui. Não é um dia na praia, com drinks e muito sol, mas é bom, na verdade é ótimo - não havia como discordar.

\- Isso aconteceu mesmo? - Estava falhando muito em não parecer um bobo. Me sentia tão estupidamente envolvido. Minha pergunta soou quase como um murmúrio.

\- E como aconteceu Thomas... - riu tão boba quanto eu. Gostava como de repente os sorrisos que trocavámos haviam ganhado um tom à mais de intimidade - depois de me deixar muito tempo na fila de espera, você finalmente percebeu o que estava bem debaixo dos seus olhos a todo esse tempo.

\- Isso não é justo! - Eu não acreditava que ganharia todo o crédito por nossa demora. Também não acreditava que seguiamos as mesmas crianças implicantes de antes - sempre foi recíproco, mas você ama me deixar confuso!

\- Fala sério, eu te dei todos os sinais do mundo e você nunca fez nada! - Jogou água em mim - todo mundo percebeu, menos você!

\- Essa viagem só aconteceu por minha causa, porquê eu decidi me arriscar! - Argumentei lhe dando o troco e enxarcando ainda mais tudo ao redor - você nem queria vir!

\- Eu estou aqui não estou?! - Atirou mais água em mim antes de dar a "disputa" por encerrada segurando meus braços - nós estamos aqui, então...

\- É o bastante - selei nossos lábios por um segundo - mais que o bastante...

Dezembro de 2018

Votos de casamento pareciam tão simples saindo dos livros que lia e filmes que costumava assistir, sempre tão verdadeiros, e convincentes, como se nenhuma das partes envolvidas tivessem dúvida do que estavam fazendo, e apenas o fato de estar a um passo do altar tornasse tudo definitivo. Mas era a manhã do meu casamento. Ao meu redor tudo era preparado para o grande momento, e apesar de achar que estava onde deveria estar, percebi que fazer promessas de amor seria mais complexo do que imaginava.

Estava perdido entre papéis rasgados pensando no motivo que dificultava tanto o ato de passar os sentimentos para palavras. Viajei pelo passado, e refiz toda a história que me levou até aquele momento, ela era longa, e em boa parte do tempo dolorosa, mas não precisou de muito para chegar onde eu não queria, e então me tocar de que toda a demora era medo, um medo perturbador de prometer algo que não poderia cumprir. De me tornar aquilo que um dia me machucou.

Sabia exatamente a sensação de ser desapontado por juras de amor que foram esquecidas mais rápidas que o próprio passar de tempo. Eu me lembrava de como um dia ela esteve tão perto de mim que sentia sua respiração, de como seus polegares acariciaram minhas bochechas, e como seus olhos escuros se fixaram nos meus. Me lembro de como as palavras que deixaram sua boca me invadiram, de como tive esperanças em nós, e como a promessa de nunca partir meu coração de propósito pareceu verdadeira antes de um abraço selar aquele compromisso. Essa lembraça tão real, nítida, e atemporal só me fazia agora dizer a mim mesmo que nunca escrevesse nada para dizer a Andrea que pudesse mais tarde se tornar uma mentira, decepcioná-la, fazê-la duvidar de todas as outras promessas no mundo como eu duvidava.

Não queria ser aquela pessoa, não queria que acabassemos mal, e principalmente não queria dar razão a quem acreditava que nosso casamento era má ideia. Queria ter minha própria versão de Romeu e Julieta, uma que desse certo, uma que provasse a Candice que felicidade era uma questão de escolha, e que eu podia escolher, eu não precisava deixar meus medos determinarem a minha vida. Mesmo que tudo com Andrea tenha acontecido tão rápido, mesmo que as diferenças entre nós fossem tão gritantes, mesmo que estivesse nitidamente coberto de dúvidas. Eu não precisava viver contido, eu não precisava desistir de viver uma história de amor porquê milhares delas davam errado todo dia, eu podia fazer acontecer.

Todos esses pensamentos me perseguindo acabavam me fazendo sentir patético. Era o dia do meu casamento com Andrea, deveria ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Mas até ali eu só havia me deparado com lembraças ruins, até ali eu só havia falhado com ela, até ali absolutamente tudo vinha sendo sobre Candice.

Candice

Dezembro de 2015

Quando admitir que gostaríamos de continuar colados pelo resto do dia se tornou exagero para Grant e eu, resolvemos deixar a banheira e preparar algo para comer antes de passear um pouco mais pela praia, já que o clima estava um pouco melhor e ainda nos restavam algumas horas na cidade. Queria nunca mais saber a sensação de estar longe dele, e tinha que admitir que um certo frio tomava minha barriga toda vez que pensava em ir embora, mas era dramático demais já que ainda estávamos no mesmo apartamento, e tinhamos todos os dias da próxima semana gravando juntos antes das férias.

\- Tem certeza que não quer ir a um restaurante?! - Ele gritou da cozinha. Estava terminando de me arrumar no quarto.

\- Tenho. Podemos cozinhar, contanto que não se queime outra vez! 

Comer fora pareceu uma boa ideia a princípio, até me dar conta que se tornaria um encontro, em um local público, cheio de pessoas de verdade, e analisando nossa atual incapacidade de esconder qualquer coisa era melhor não arriscar. Não queria ninguém por ai falando sobre nós ainda. Sabia que nada seria fácil quando descobrissem, esse foi um dos motivos que atrasaram tanto nossa relação. Eu não era a pessoa que gostavam de ver ao lado dele em uma série de televisão, então imaginava que todo ódio que recebia provavelmente iria triplicar se me vissem ao lado dele na vida real também. Era algo que sabia que teríamos que enfrentar em algum momento, mas agora, quando tudo estava tão bom, e eu podia finalmente tê-lo pra mim preferia adiar, e me concentrar somente em estar feliz e fazê-lo feliz. Fingir por um tempo que o mundo estava a nosso favor, que éramos invencíveis.

Fechei a porta, e alcancei meu celular. Precisava falar com Caity ou meus pensamentos me fariam explodir. Antes de qualquer coisa chequei as mensagens que vinha ignorando. Uma delas de Jesse, me julgando com emojis de olhinhos observadores. Eu sabia que ele não deixaria passar nosso sumiço do set. Estar de olho em nós era sua cara e isso acabava sempre me arrancando risadas. Respondi com um monte de carinhas apaixonadas, e tudo que disse foi um "Eu já sabia!" em letras grifadas. Quis perguntar o motivo de não nos avisar, mas isso era conversa para ter pessoalmente. Disquei para Caity e esperei por alguns toques até me atender. Podia ouvir a voz de Dylan reclamando do outro lado, mas ele teria que me desculpar dessa vez.

\- Você está atrapalhando coisas muito importantes, então se não for uma ligação comemorativa eu serei obrigada a desejar sua morte, Kristinna - ela alertou. Demorei mais que deveria para falar, me sentia tão feliz que nem sabia por onde começar - você ainda está ai?

\- Vou me casar com ele... - acho que estava decidindo aquilo no mesmo instante - quero uma cerimônia na praia, com direito a madrinhas combinando e tudo. Eu vou me casar com ele!

\- Essa definitivamente é a voz de alguém que fez sexo! - Gritou - sai Dylan, eu preciso comemorar! - Gargalhei ao ouví-la dizer pra ele do outro lado.

\- Sabe aquelas esculturas bregas de gelo? Eu poderia ter uma na recepção da festa. Eu quero um vestido clichê, uma decoração clichê, quero uma cerimônia clichê, uma festa clichê e tudo de mais brega e patético que existir para casamentos nesse mundo, Lotz!

\- Posso ser sua dama de honra patética?! - Perguntou empolgada.

\- Por favor, seja a minha dama de honra patética! - Rimos juntas - seja a madrinha dos nossos bebêzinhos patéticos também! - Respirei fundo - parece que toda coragem do mundo está comigo hoje. Eu quero o casal de filhos, os três cachorros a casa grande. Quero apresentá-lo logo ao meu pai, que a propósito vai odiá-lo... meu Deus ele vai odiá-lo tanto! - Riu me dando razão - eu me odeio por estar entrando de cabeça nisso tão rápido. Vai ser uma queda tão feia se der errado, mas meu Deus, Caity... - nem tentei terminar.

\- Sabe o que tudo isso significa não sabe?

\- Eu sei...

\- Então diga, eu preciso escutar algo assim saindo da boca da minha ex-vadia-má preferida - exigiu.

\- Eu estou perdidamente apaixonada! - Era assustador dizer, era ainda mais assustador ver tudo mudar tão depressa em mim. O que fizemos, o que falamos, as fantasias que realizamos naquele espaço de tempo perfeito, a forma como me fazia sentir única, tudo aquilo havia enfraquecido minhas defesas tão rápido. Era ele, não dava mais para correr. Eu sabia lidar com expectativas fracassadas, coisas boas que não duravam para sempre, superar era só um processo pra mim. Mas estava claro que dessa vez era diferente. O fim de tudo entre nós me derrubaria tanto quanto o começo me levantou, e mesmo assim estava disposta a tentar. Só queria não deixar de sentir, não me perder por um segundo da sensação - completamente, irritantemente, e irrevogávelmente apaixonada. Você já pode começar a rir de mim...

Dezembro de 2018

\- "Sei que o dia de hoje não deve estar sendo fácil. Estou aqui por você se precisar. Mesmo que tudo esteja tão estranho entre nós duas, ainda sou eu, e sinto muito por tudo."

Caity havia me escrevido depois de muito tempo sem nenhuma troca de mensagens entre nós. Não estava disposta a discutir mais uma vez o motivos que nos afastaram. Ela era uma mulher adulta, havia feito escolhas, e se arrepender delas cedo ou tarde não mudava o quanto tudo me machucou. Mas Deus sabia o quanto precisava de alguém que entendesse o que aquele dia representava pra mim. Não esperava pela mensagem dela, e nem que fosse ter tanta razão. O dia estava mesmo cinza de forma assustadora, não sabia como passar por ele.

A cerimônia começava em menos de uma hora e eu sequer havia decidido se iria ou não. Por mais que Grant e eu tivessemos retomado relativamente bem a amizade depois da nossa breve aventura, eu tinha consciência que as coisas entre nós não estavam completamente resolvidas, e superadas para acabar lhe torturando com a minha presença em seu dia especial. Mesmo que para ele fosse tão importante me ter lá. E tinha ainda mais consciência de que no fundo Andrea não gostava de mim o suficiente para me ver no casamento maravilhoso que planejou. Não poderia culpá-la, era óbvio para qualquer um que também não gostava dela. A diferença era que meus motivos vinham exclusivamente do extinto de proteger quem eu amava, e os dela eram egoístas, só tinham a ver com toda a paranóia que criou a nosso respeito, com aquele sentimento de posse que tinha sobre ele.

\- "Eu deveria ir?"

Foi tudo que escrevi. Queria ler um "não" como resposta e deixar que alguém decidisse por mim. Seria tão mais fácil não ter que escolher entre vê-lo se casar com outra, ou ser oficialmente decretada como "a mulher que não soube perder". Mas Caity nunca facilitava pra mim, e por um momento a detestei por isso.

\- "Você quer ir?" - Perguntou.

\- "Caity..."

\- "Essa decisão é só sua, sabe disso. Mas não deveria ir se isso vai te fazer sofrer. Você nunca precisou provar nada a ninguém."

Deixei de lado o celular e fechei os olhos por um segundo. Me odiava por ainda sentir tanto, me odiava por perceber que ainda tinha esperanças em nós, me odiava por ter deixado que ele encontrasse outra pessoa, por ter tido tanto medo, por tê-lo afastado tão abruptamente, por não ser corajosa como ele era, por não ter dado uma segunda chance para nós, por não ter explicado a ele como não me perder. Mas nada disso me ajudaria dali em diante, eu tinha que seguir em frente como ele estava seguindo, e vê-lo tendo o final feliz que sonhava talvez me induzisse a fazer isso.  
Eu colocaria um bom vestido, dirigiria até lá, desejaria toda felicidade do mundo aos dois, veria como isso o deixaria mais leve, e depois disso me libertaria. Poderia finalmente recomeçar do zero, sem as sombras que aquela fase tão curta juntos ainda projetava em mim. Sem me torturar tanto por algo que tinha que ser, sem viver me perguntando se podia ter sido diferente. Eu merecia uma finalização. Ele também.

\- "Pra ele eu preciso, você entende..."

Grant

Dezembro de 2015

\- Vai conseguir mesmo tomar tudo isso? - Impliquei com Candice me sentando com ela na toalha que estendemos na areia. Quando paramos no caminho para comprar sorvete descobri que sua tática era pegar todos os sabores que podia para não ter que escolher entre eles. Esperto, eu diria, mas não parecia nada bom - é um arco-íris de indecisão.

\- Um arco-íris de sabor - me mostrou a lingua - não vai me dizer que é o tipo de namorado que controla a quantidade de sorvete que uma garota deve tomar?

\- Não vai me dizer que sou seu namorado?! - Ela riu me julgando silênciosamente - pode dizer se quiser, eu não tenho contestações quanto a isso - o vento estava forte e frio, não era um dia ideal para praia, mas ainda assim era bom estar lá fora outra vez com ela observando aquele dia terminar. Havia algo muito forte entre ela e a cidade que fazia Los Angeles parecer mais bonita pra mim que nunca. Felizmente graças ao clima a praia estava quase deserta onde estávamos. Tinha sugerido que fôssemos até o Passific Park onde havia mais calor humano, já que acabamos em Santa Monica, mas Candice me convenceu que continuarmos só nós dois era a melhor opção. Nesse caso eu também não tinha contestações.

\- E aquela conversa sobre irmos devagar? - Ela me estendeu seu pote de sorvete, tomei uma colherada acabando surpreso por sua escolha exótica de sabores que combinava muito.

\- Não entendo o que acabei de provar, mas é bom - roubei mais uma colherada - conversamos sobre isso? - Retomei o assunto.

\- Sim, nós conversamos - me puniu com um tapa na mão - talvez você não se lembre porquê estava tentando tirar minha roupa outra vez.

\- Eu estava conseguindo tirar a sua roupa!

\- Tão convencido...

\- Mas você não precisa se preocupar com isso, está bem? - Falei sério agora - nem um pouco - a puxei para meus braços lhe apertando forte. Ela deixou sua cabeça repousar em meu ombro e fechou os olhos como se aquilo trouxesse toda paz do mundo, me sentia exatamente daquela forma - vamos ir no seu tempo, e só fazer o que você achar que devemos.

\- Submissão, Thomas? Tem certeza?

\- Medo - confessei. Ela se virou para me encarar - não acho que vá ser fácil ver as coisas darem errado pra nós depois de tudo isso.

\- Eu também estou com medo de muita coisa agora... - desviou o olhar rindo - mas é estranho, porquê me sinto muito corajosa também, e eu meio que odeio você por isso, porquê definitivamente perdi o controle das minhas emoções. Nunca deixei nada chegar a esse ponto na area sentimental da minha vida então... - não precisou terminar.

Eu sabia onde queria chegar, esse era seu jeito de pedir para não ser machucada. Era desconfortável ouvir meus próprios pensamentos enquanto ela falava porquê eles queriam muito me lembrar o que sempre pensei sobre nós dois: se alguém fosse sair machucado, esse alguém com certeza seria eu. Apesar disso eu não era capaz de me defender dela.

\- Não vou estragar as coisas pra nós dois - prometi deixando um beijo em sua testa - não precisa tentar se conter, porquê eu não vou me segurar nem um pouco. De alguma forma eu sei que a gente se encaixa, e que isso tudo significa muito, mesmo que você não acredite nessa coisa de destino.

\- Talvez eu não rejeite tanto assim a ideia...

Dezembro de 2018

\- Brinde em quinze minutos. Vamos retocar a maquiagem dela, e você pode fazer o que quiser por enquanto - odiava estar tendo cada segundo do meu casamento cronômetrado e ditado por uma pessoa que mal conhecia. Mas Andrea achava importante ter uma das melhores cerimonialistas de Los Angeles cuidando de tudo, então havia cedido a esse seu capricho também, mesmo sabendo que me arrependeria depois.

\- Isso inclui comer? - Perguntei a ela esperançoso por um "sim" mas aparentemente o único que receberia no dia era o do altar.

\- Óbvio que não, Grant. Temos fotos externas ainda - minha mais nova esposa respondeu por ela e sairam ambas apressadas dali como se a festa tivesse hora para acabar ou algo do tipo.

\- Você está bem, querido? - Minha mãe se aproximou provavelmente por notar minha impaciência perante a tudo aquilo. Só queria que se tornasse uma festa logo, e eu pudesse me divertir ao lado da mulher com quem me casei, mas parecia só mais um evento importante onde tiramos mais fotos que aproveitamos.

\- Estou mãe, vou tomar um pouco de ar, okay? - Beijei seu rosto e me afastei.

Estava esperando um tempo a sós desde o fim da cerimônia com um único propósito: falar com Candice. Tinha tanta gente que amava ali esperando um minuto da minha atenção, mas eu não lamentava ter que ignorá-los para chegar até ela. Soube desde que a vi chegar que não ficaria muito, na verdade não achava que apareceria mesmo, fiquei surpreso por vê-la, e completamente aliviado também. Tínhamos um pacto: acima de qualquer coisa seríamos amigos. Não tê-la lá no meu grande dia era a pior possibilidade pra mim.

Eu não sabia se estava procurando mesmo por minha melhor amiga enquanto andava entre os convidados, ou por minha ex, mas eu precisava desesperadamente vê-la por um segundo, saber se estava bem, mesmo que parecesse pretensão demais da minha parte pensar que não estaria. Avistei Tom em algum momento e ele de longe pareceu notar o que eu procurava. Sinalizou disfarçamente para não chamar atenção do resto dos nossos amigos de elenco por perto e indicou a direção em que a encontraria. Peguei duas taças de champanhe com um garçom e fui até ela.

Só precisei me afastar um pouco do barulho para encontrá-la no jardim, sentada, observando bem de longe a festa acontecer. Aquela não parecia ser uma das suas maiores produções, mas estava impecável, como sempre tirando o meu fôlego sem esforço. Estava tão submersa nos próprios pensamentos que não me viu chegar. Eu daria tudo para saber quais pensamentos eram esses.

\- Criticando mentalmente a decoração? - Chamei sua atenção e lhe entreguei uma taça ao me aproximar.

\- Não, ela está linda, esse lugar é incrível! - Sorriu em agradecimento e deu um gole - só não acho que...

\- Essa extravagância combine comigo? - Deduzi o que falaria.

\- É, sempre te imaginei fazendo algo mais reservado - admitiu - quem sabe na praia, com muitas flores, roupa branca, e pés descalços - rimos - faz mais seu estilo.

\- A esposa é quem escolhe...

\- Submissão, Thomas? Tem certeza? - Ironizou.

\- É o que os bons maridos fazem aparentemente - dizer aquilo foi estranho - sou um marido agora então... - nos encaramos por um segundo processando como aquilo soava diferente entre nós.

\- Você está lindo! - Pousou a mão em meu ombro me analisando orgulhosa - como se sente? Isso aconteceu de verdade!

\- Não faço a menor idéia - admiti mesmo sabendo que não parecia correto. Ela não se surpreendeu, me conhecia tão bem - me sinto de muitas formas agora.

\- Esse supostamente não deveria ser seu dia mais feliz? - Tirei sua mão de mim e segurei quase involuntariamente.

\- Ser feliz é superestimado, você não diz isso? - Ela riu - "Tem outras coisas muito mais necessárias que alcançar a felicidade completa, Thomas" - imitei sua fala.

\- E acha que conseguiu essas coisas? - Nossos dedos brincavam entrelaçados um no outro, numa troca de carícias. Sentir o calor partir de sua pele e alcançar a minha nunca deixava de ser bom.

\- Quero muito acreditar que sim - deixei o silêncio pairar por um momento - mas se quer falar em felicidade mesmo, eu estou feliz por te ter aqui. Não pensei que viria.

\- Eu nunca consigo dizer não pra você, não é? - Sua risada não expressou nenhuma graça de verdade. Ela tomou mais um gole da bebida usando aquela desculpa para fugir no meu olhar fixo sobre ela - não queria vir, não achei que conseguiria - estava óbvio que falar sobre aquilo não era fácil para ela, escutar também não - mas precisava porquê... - hesitou por um segundo em continuar - parece que estamos encerrando algo, entende? É estranho.

\- Eu nunca achei que houvesse forma de encerrar nada entre nós - fui sincero. Não pareceu gostar de ouvir isso. Era sempre assim, ela me odiava por ter razão em qualquer coisa relacionada a nós - me desculpe...

\- Está tudo bem - forçou um sorriso - não é mentira. Tivemos conversas como essa mil vezes não é? Brigas, recaídas, mais brigas, mais conversas, nunca se torna menos complicado.

\- Dessa vez parece um pouco pior...

\- Porquê a vida não é mais a mesma, Thomas... - a ternura que tinha em seus olhos ao me fitar me trazia de volta todas as sensações que nossos momentos juntos causaram um dia - nós dois não somos mais aqueles jovens cheios de expectativas com o mundo que deixamos lá em Los Angeles, achando mesmo que o tempo concertaria qualquer coisa - sentia como se as emendas que fiz no meu coração pudessem romper a qualquer momento. Não era justo nenhum de nós estar fazendo aquilo um com o outro naquele dia, mas parecia tão necessário - estamos crescendo, isso hoje é mais nítido que nunca, e crescer dói, perder toda aquela inocência dói. Não é de se esperar que seja fácil.

O ressentimento que me perseguiu durante o dia pareceu dar espaço para que meus velhos sentimentos por ela me dominassem. Eu tinha tanta raiva por tudo acabar como acabou, mas havia também uma parte tão grata em mim. Achava que nunca teria me tornado o homem que era sem que Candice passasse por minha vida, mesmo ainda estando longe de ser bom como desejava. Ela havia deixado uma coleção de medos e incertezas infinitos em mim, mas eu sabia muito mais agora, e havia acabado entendendo a nossa conversa na noite em que chegamos em Los Angeles a anos atrás. Ela não estava errada quando disse que as vezes o amor só fazia a coisa dele e ia embora. Aparentemente nós dois estávamos na fase de aprender a lidar com isso.

\- Se eu tivesse sido mais maduro, mais atento à suas necessidades...

\- Não sei se isso mudaria o que está acontecendo agora - me interrompeu - nós dois cometemos muitos erros. Talvez tudo acabou sendo como deveria. Estamos bem agora não é?

\- Estamos? - Perguntei incerto.

\- Acho que é melhor a gente acreditar que sim - sussurrou deitando sua cabeça em meu ombro. Deixamos o silêncio tomar conta por alguns minutos para que pudéssemos aproveitar ao menos um pouco a presença um do outro - eu não vou te perder não é? - Sua pergunta veio como uma confirmação de que ainda éramos nós. Com as mudanças ou não, com o passar do tempo ou não, sempre os mesmos lá no fundo, bastava só olhar com bastante atenção.

\- Grant! - Tyler surgiu afobado a minha procura. Pareceu surpreso por ver com quem estava e como estava. Como se aquilo fosse a pior das traições - Andrea está desesperada atrás de você!

\- Deus nos livre do brinde atrasar cinco minutos... - murmurei.

\- Vai lá, ainda dá tempo de se tornar o dia mais feliz - ela me incentivou - nos falamos depois - assenti ao me levantar, mesmo querendo ficar um pouco mais. Tyler foi na frente ao notar que estava o seguindo, mas parei a alguns passos de distância.

\- Só me diz uma coisa... - me virei para ela - assim eu posso mesmo tentar seguir em frente - ela se levantou e se aproximou mais como se me desse permissão - foi de verdade? - Senti um nó se formar em minha garganta ao perguntar - ou eu aumentei tudo, fantasiei demais, e quis guardar essa história na minha cabeça como se ela fosse perfeita? - Seus olhos brilharam pelas lágrimas que se formaram rapidamente. Vê-la tão vulnerável me abalava por completo.

\- Eu sinto muito que não tenha sido corajosa o suficiente, mesmo - dizia baixo como se o simples ato de falar se tornasse mais difícil agora - mas sim, do começo ao fim, nada foi mentira. Não importa que tudo tenha virado essa bagunça, me lembro de cada minuto, isso nunca passa, aqueles dias estão marcados para sempre em mim - era tudo que queria ouvir.

\- Então isso basta... - sorri ao tocar seu rosto - não sei o que procura, tentar descobrir isso me tirou mais noites de sono do que posso contar... - rimos juntos - mas quero que saiba que não vai existir um dia em que eu não torça para que você encontre, para que se realize - deixei um beijo demorado em sua testa - você ainda é a minha garota favorita no mundo, te ver feliz é tudo que importa - ela me puxou para um abraço apertado. Mas não mantivemos por muito tempo, estar tão perto se tornava mais insuportável a cada segundo.

\- Sua esposa está te esperando! - Me repreendeu secando os olhos - vai lá, e seja feliz, Thomas! - Ordenou se forçando a sorrir enquanto eu me afastava.

Eu me fiz mesmo acreditar enquanto ia que seria. Precisava disso, mesmo que não conseguisse visualizar minha vida dali em diante. Talvez fosse melhor assim, não saber, não supor, não acabar frustrado.

Naquele dezembro, o nosso dezembro, me lembro de acordar no meio da madrugada fria, pouco antes de viajamos de volta a Vancouver, e não encontrar Candice na cama. Eu caminhei pela casa com um sentimento estranho de ausência, como se algo de repente tivesse mudado, e não pudesse ver o que era. A encontrei na varanda, observando o mar, aproveitando um pouco mais a cidade que tanto amava. Eu a abracei, a beijei e me convenci de que estava tudo bem enquanto o dia amanhecia e ficávamos juntos.

Não imaginava que a perderia tão rápido, que nosso primeiro encontro marcado nunca chegaria mesmo a acontecer, que ela nunca se explicaria completamente sobre isso. Não sabia que surgiria uma garota nova pouco tempo depois, e que me envolveria com ela tão rápido quanto me apaixonei por Candice. Não fazia ideia de que aquele final de semana não era eterno, de que o mundo giraria e deixaria de conspirar a nosso favor. Mas eu a amei. Amei como se fosse a última vez, ou como se fosse a primeira. Eu a desejei com tudo que havia em mim, e valorizei cada segundo do que houve entre nós. Eu fantasiei os próximos dias, as próximas viagens, os próximos beijos, as próximas risadas na banheira, as próximas tardes inteiras de amor que nunca chegariam a acontecer. E vi o verão chegar a medida que ela foi embora. Mas apesar disso, havia uma coisa que sabia com toda certeza do mundo: ela eventualmente acabaria achando o caminho de volta pra mim. Erámos inevitáveis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado 😉  
> Eu comecei uma nova fanfic Westallen recentemente, caso queiram ler.   
> Até mais 😘


End file.
